Session 17
Server started; please wait for map to refresh. Ganti has connected. Hyuuint has connected. Hyuuint:hi Hyuuint:anyone tired of the rogue yet? :P Ganti:Nope. Hyuuint:still can Hyuuint:....can Hyuuint:......CAN'T believe what I did with his skills, bleh. Ganti:Mm. Sharpshot4321 has connected. Meany has connected. Mardak:Imad, I require ya to be at least 50 ft away at all times, savvy? Imad:I'm the healer. Your the Healee. You don't get to set terms. Aurixsauriv:Unfortunately, he's correct. It's in the contract you signed. Aurixsauriv:He outranks all of us if our health is in danger. It also has an, in my opinion, liberal definition of 'in danger'. Aurixsauriv:He is obligated to punch us in the throat for smoking execessively, for instance. Imad:No, if you were doing that, I'd just wait for you to die, then animate you and ask if you learned your lesson. Aurixsauriv:That must be one of the benefits I'm not senior enough to warrant, then. Aurixsauriv:Oh well. Imad:I fear I'm not senior enough to offer them, yet either. Mardak:So, what rights do I get? Imad:I wasn't aware any of us had rights... Mardak:well we have lefts, right? So reason stands that we have rights too. Roland:who said we have lefts? Sulucamas has connected. Sulucamas:Howdy all Roland:yo Ganti:Yo. Sulucamas:Yo. Sulucamas:8P Roland:ho ho and a bottle of rum Sulucamas:A pirates life for us! Sulucamas::D Sulucamas:What is is again? Forceful Expeditions? Sulucamas:Exploration in Force? Ganti:Exploration in Force. Roland:We are pirates. We even have the irritating animal! (points to the fox) Sulucamas:xP Sulucamas:Way worse than a parrot or a monkey * VAE mrow Sulucamas:This one gets ancy about it's soul and shit Sulucamas:and it won't shut up in our minds Roland:and never mention brothel around it again Saphroneth has connected. Sulucamas:fack! Sulucamas:RAM was really workin' that one :P Ganti:Yo Saph. Saphroneth:Yo. Sulucamas:Yo. Roland:just arc and dam missing now yes? Saphroneth:Oh, I have found a useful feat that mitigates my annoyance with undead etc. Ganti:Just Arc and Ram missing, yes. Ganti:Which book? Sulucamas:Ganti, this is the right time, right? Saphroneth:Complete Hunter, I think... Ganti:Not one that is open. Roland:yes, this is the right time. unless today is suppose to start later then ususal Hyuuint:I haven't even thought of my next level's feat... Saphroneth:The one that allows for Scouts to use Scout and Ranger levels for both their progressions of Favoured Enemy, and Skirmish, and... oh, okay. Hyuuint:I am still unsused to Rogue, what would be a good one? Ganti:Yes, this is the right time. VAE:Hombres VAE:Ram will be missing Saphroneth:Oh, Complete Scoundrel. VAE:he's got that stupid training exercise Roland:i found this to be a good list http://community.wizards.com/go/thread/view/75882/19871590/X_stat_to_Y_bonus Saphroneth:http://dndtools.eu/feats/complete-scoundrel--60/swift-hunter--2868/ Ganti:Scoundrel is open. Saphroneth:Neat. Right, next feat I'm taking a Ranger level (to unlock it) and that. Saphroneth:The result is someone who is so PISSED with undead that he learned specifically what counts as vulnerable on them... Roland:I hear a proper burial goes a long way Imad:Why would it? It doesn't stop us from getting bored and deciding to take a walk... Roland:and by proper i mean dump them in a vat of quick drying cement. Saphroneth:And when that's an option in combat, I'll be a Wizard. Arcalane has connected. Roland:kitty lady! Arcalane:right, I need a drink. brb. Ganti:Okay! So that's everyone. Roland:no DAM tonight? Ganti:No RAM. Saphroneth:No, we are not breaking open a large wall that holds back water. Roland:speak for yourself Saphroneth:Or if we are, we're not taking credit for it. Saphroneth:Sorry. "Blame". Roland:I dunno, I hear infamy is all the rage these days Arcalane:RAM got shanghai'd for some training exercise that takes up most of today and tomorrow :x Imad:Only if you're still around to enjoy it... Fleshsacks. VAE:oh Bast Imad: (( And yes, RAM's in the military. )) Roland:good luck with that dry bones. hope you don't bloat VAE:There was the 14th video. There was a queen running really really slowly. As a zerg player I almost choked laughign Hyuuint:so, uh, recommened 3rd level rogue feat? XD Sandor:'Fleshsacks' how you call them are the ones who get to enjoy things. Boneheaps just get to stare and kibitz. Saphroneth:Sec... I'll check Complete Warrior, see if there's anything interesting. Saphroneth:*Adventurer, sorry. Saphroneth:Death Blow Improved Initiative, Coup de grace as a standard action base attack bonus +2 Saphroneth:So you need Imp Init and BAB +2, but you can Coup De Grace as standard action. Hyuuint:Death Blow Improved Initiative Saphroneth:It's the requirement, actually. Saphroneth:Sorry, tables don't paste well. Saphroneth:It's called "Death Blow". Saphroneth:There's a feat which requires Combat Expertise, Spot 10 and Int 13, but allows you to ignore armour/nat armour. Hyuuint:no improved init Saphroneth:(if you have sneak attack - very much a Rogue or Assassain feat) Hyuuint:would it be worth it? Saphroneth:If you have the prereqs - very yes. Hyuuint:Hmm Saphroneth:Put it this way. That feat would disallow plate armour! Hyuuint:I can only build for one or other Saphroneth:True. Hyuuint:And we seem to be in undead world Arcalane:being able to ignore a target's armour equipment bonus and natural armour bonus? oof. Hyuuint:Bonus it is. Hyuuint:Combat expertise needs what? Arcalane:that's a basic feat IIRC Saphroneth:Yes. It's for a kind of Rogue or Assassain specialist, and it does have requisite feats... I think Combat Expertise needs an int threshold. Saphroneth:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/feats.htm#combatExpertise Arcalane:Combat Expertise is Int 13. Arcalane:"When you use the attack action or the full attack action in melee, you can take a penalty of as much as –5 on your attack roll and add the same number (+5 or less) as a dodge bonus to your Armor Class. This number may not exceed your base attack bonus. The changes to attack rolls and Armor Class last until your next action." Saphroneth:Basically fighting in "parry mode". Hyuuint:I dunno, he only has int 16 Hyuuint:not sure he can handle it :P Saphroneth:What do you think a threshold means? ;) Hyuuint:wait. Hyuuint:I already missed the level 3 thing. Hyuuint:we are level 4 afterall, and the next won't happen till level 6 Saphroneth:Well, it's a way to set up character build... if you have unspent feats, might be a place to put it. Hyuuint:spent already Saphroneth:kay. Hyuuint:Combat reflexes (+5 dex afterall), and Weapon Finesse (same reason) Saphroneth:Deft Opportunist Dex 15, Combat Reflexes +4 bonus on attack rolls on attacks of opportunity Saphroneth:And there's Expert Tactician - if you hit with an AoO, everyone gets bonuses to that target. Hyuuint:ooh Hyuuint:hmm Hyuuint:Nah Hyuuint:Best to work on that anti-armor Hyuuint:Do it at 6, then 9 for that anti-armor, make life slightly easier on higher level areas :D Ganti:Okay, so. Last time, on Skylands: You argued over what site to go to, and decided to go to the Monestary of the Earthen Order. Once there you learned that the built the entire thing more or less undergound, and, upon entering, were attacked by a large swarm of skeltal rats. You're now in what looks to have once been a grand entrance hall, loosely based on the discolored spots on the walls and floor. Probably had been statues of some sort, maybe murials. Behter :"'ey, look, this one has a name on it. "Muriel"." Saphroneth:(That's "murals". Saphroneth:I think.) Mardak:"This one says Eustace....and...is this a doggie skeleton?" Kiera: (( ...snrrrrrk )) Kiera: (( so I'm not the only one who thought that |D )) Ganti:There are two ways you can go that you can see: North and South. Now, I think the little rogue wanted to search the area for traps and secret passages? Sulucamas:"Have Courage, fellows." :| Behter :"I'm not scared. Just pissed off. It's normal." Flaal:(( ;) )) Ganti:And yeah, I've got crap spelling. * Kiera thinks we should check out the room with the tables first! Mardak:*Indeed. So long as he has NO reason to be rushed, cue a 20 search, meaning he has a 30 in finding stuff. Verdict?* Mardak:*scrounges, searches, crevices, spies, selects, pries, so forth* VAE:ookay Imad: (( Ayup. You found two hidden doors... One to the... West, I think, and one to the north. Do you attempt to search them for traps? )) VAE:I seen all the 24 episodes of that starcraft thing VAE:blame Saph Saphroneth:He's talking about "StarCrafts". Mardak:"Oy, blokes, I spy a door here." And trap searching is GO! 20 again, so 30...pokeyy pokey pokey on the doorsey, making sure it is NICE AND SAFE Kiera: (( that's east, if we're assuming 'north' to be the top edge of the map |D )) Behter :"How long are you bloody going to take? We've been here, what, must be half an hour!" Saphroneth:(each 5 foot square technically takes a round, and Take 20 multiplies that by... 20) Saphroneth:Oh, and taking 20 is dangerous on something that can be failed - the fail happens first) Mardak:"Oh ho! Alarms! This ought to be fun!" And with that, he sets to disarming them, and the mechanisms. Do I roll or 20? Sandor:"Ehh, this place is all dead anyways." Saphroneth:So, probably not a good idea. Sandor:"It just so happens that the deadness refuses to lie down and rot like it's supposed to." Behter :"I know it's all dead, four-eyes. But that didn't stop these bloody rats, did it? Or Imad." Mardak:(rolling it is) Kiera:"What kind of alarms?" Ganti:Well, it's your choice if you take twenty of roll... Flaal:"An excellent question." Behter :"With luck, it'll be some kind of silent alarm to someone who's been dead for decades. Unless he's a Lich or something." Flaal:"And then?" Roland: (( am I suppose to get the name pop up on tokens I can't see but mouse over by accident? )) * Mardak unrolls his very finely crafted thieving tools, some of them hand made. Or...rathe...jurry rigged, as spur of the moment needed items. Hell, there are even a few bobby pins in there! Nonetheless, he picks up a bit of a needle, a pair of pliers, and 3 tweezers, before setting to work on them alarms and mechanisms.... « 1d20+10+2 = 10 + 10 + 2 = 22 » Ganti:Sharp: I can't stop that from happening... Behter :"If that's how it's laid out, nothing happens. If it's something else, odds are that if the shorty gets a bout of fumble-fingers then we'll be swarmed by whatever else is around." Sandor:"Lich . . lich .. from what I heard about those, if there's any we're fucked harder than a whore in a port-side town when the navy's got R&R time." Roland: (( k )) Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 19 + 11 + 0 = 30 » Knowledge Arcana check! Aurixsauriv:Liches. Behter :"Depends, there's one I heard of who turned themselves into a levitating hand, and dedicated her life to just writing stuff down. Talk about boring..." Kiera:Don't Lick The Lich. Sandor:« 1d20+10 = 8 + 10 = 18 » Arcana Sandor:Also liches Sandor:"Talk about hand jobs." * Flaal winces Behter :"She IS a gem studded hand. Kind of painful... but, you know, I heard civilization means decadence." * Kiera rolls her eyes. :T Mardak:"Thank them goddesses I brought my lucky pin...Oy, no more alarm and it was one of them MAGICAL alarms too. Odd thing, new new stuff. Hell...I think I helped sell that bolt last week." Sandor:"A she , even? " *grins* Sandor:"Though I guess, with a dried-up hand it's a bit hard to tell." Behter :"Uh oh. That's not right, if this place has been abandoned for decades or centuries... must have been some other entrance." Ganti:Um. What's her name doesn't exist on the material plane. So you wouldn't have heard of her. Saphroneth:Well, old myths, whatever. It's just idle talk. Might not even be true this setting. * Kiera eyes Mardak. "Wait, what? You sure about that?" Mardak:"Damned sure. Been trained to deal with them magical locks, and I know them new things like the back of my hand at times." Sandor:"Heh.I wonder if there's any that's kept to just . . .you know." Kiera:"I meant the bolt." Ganti:No. No he's not. Mardak:"Oh, that, yeah, sure about that too." Arpad:Humans. .. Behter :Survival (track) « 1d20+10 = 12 + 10 = 22 » to see if the door's got tracks around it Sandor:What, you bugger claim you used to be one> Arpad:Precisely. Mardak:"Wait, no, different scratches. Nevermind. It's old too, just not...old enough, you savvy?" Kiera: (( why would you ever believe anything a snake says? :v )) Flaal:"Salvaged, then?" Sandor:I don't. I'm just messing with him. Mardak:"Maybe, but the rest of the door, same ole old." * Kiera just nods. Sandor:Though, I suppose he can be clever at times. Mardak:*searches again, that it for the traps? 30 again* Arpad:So can he, but it happens considerably less often than would be desired. Behter :"Bloody hell, do you always take this long? If this were a battlefield, there'd be ten thousand haberdiers waiting for you when you turned around." Sandor:"Expertise takes time. So does incompetence." Behter :"I mean, come on. You're looking by tapping every bloody inch of the door. If there WAS a trap, it'd go off!" Sandor:"Well. I'm kinda happy that if it will, it'll go off into his face, and not mine." Ganti whispers: Lich? You think Samara the Eternal called himself that... along with 'last of the Archmagi'... and it's generally accepted that if you pick a fight with him, the gods will laugh at you when you finally get to your final reward. Behter :"True!" Behter :"Unless it's some kind of trigger for a really nasty trap. Like the floor going up." Flaal:"One needn't be dead to be patient." Sandor:"Well . . . it still leaves us closer to the exit than him." Behter :"I wonder if I could summon enough horses fast enough to hold the roof up..." Sandor:"Well, it's easier being patient in a tavern with a nice lady than in a cave with rats that refuse to stay dead." Roland:"Do either of you ever stop whining?" Behter :"And then there's the just horrible ones. Like where the whole site floods." Kiera:Whilst they wait, K idly practices a little footwork and swordwork, to keep herself alert. Except this swordwork is with a bastard sword that she's making move almost like a rapier. That's kind of alarming, actually. "I dunno, they seem to have stayed dead this time." Hyuuint:are all the traps Dealt with, Gavin? Flaal:"With her, it seems you'll need a LOT of patience." ;) Behter :"And this is the voice of experience. Lots of experience. Hell, a wall nearly collapsed on me once." Ganti:: 49 lagcheck, as people seem to be missing my statements. Flaal::49 Behter ::49 Sandor:"Ehh, if we stayed for an hour longer, she'd have totally gone with me. Things take time and skill." Ganti:Okay, I'm not lagging... Kiera: (( last thing I saw from you was "No, no he's not" )) Ganti:Okay... Ganti whispers: Lich? You think Samara the Eternal called himself that... along with 'last of the Archmagi'... and it's generally accepted that if you pick a fight with him, the gods will laugh at you when you finally get to your final reward. Sandor:"Besides, girls like that love guys with sideburns. I read it in a paper." You whisper to Ganti: I got that Flaal:>> Behter :"Sideburns! You know what they used to call those?" Behter :"Bugger's grips. I give no further comment." Ganti whispers: Well, people said they didn't see anything from me for a while. So best to send it again. Mardak:"Alright, alright, enough with them wisecracks, door seems safe." Sandor:". . ." Hyuuint:blasted afkness.... Sandor:Arpad, you fuck! Behter :"So, we going through this door?" Aurixsauriv:Sau looks up from his book. Aurixsauriv:"We moving?" Arpad:Don't believe everything you read, I suppose. Sandor:Last time I gave you access to touch spells Mardak:"Seems like." Roland:"Yes, but I doubt they needed that alarm trap with all the chatter." Wolf Zombie:Quite Right. Behter :Listen « 1d20+10 = 20 + 10 = 30 » Behter :"F*ck. Draw steel!" Aurixsauriv:Init? Kiera:Good thing I was just practicing maneuvers? :v Behter :"Doesn't sound like there's many of them, but you know the deal. Strike first, strike hard!" Behter :*readies bow* Sandor:"Well, whatever they are, they'll be sauteed soon. Or chargrilled." Saphroneth:Ooh, wow, missed this. Knowledge (Religion) can give synergy on Turn or Rebuke checks. Ganti:So. Yes, init. Kiera:INITIATIVE! « 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Kiera:Good gravy. Behter :« 1d20+7 = 6 + 7 = 13 » Ganti:And yes, I've been applying that to Imad. Wolf Zombie 2:« 1d20+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 20 + 3 + 0 = 23 » Dex check! Flaal:Which stat do you use for initiative again? Saphroneth:Everyone is super quick reacting today! And it's Dex. Ganti:Dex. Mardak:And here goes the rogue, ready to scrap! « 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » Flaal:thanks :) Ganti:« 1d20+1 = 17 + 1 = 18 » « 1d20+1 = 9 + 1 = 10 » « 1d20+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » « 1d20+1 = 15 + 1 = 16 » Saphroneth:For reference, in case of tie, modifier is used. In case of matched modifier AND result, dice off. Flaal:« 1d20+3 = Invalid expression: 1d20+3. » Kiera:1d20 + your dex modifier (or minus, if it's negative), plus any other modifiers like the +4 from Improved Initiative and so on. Flaal:« 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Hyuuint:if it has yet to be 10 minutes IC time, then that potion is still active. Sandor:« 1d20+3 = 19 + 3 = 22 » Init Roland:Initiative is 6 Saphroneth:...how am I among the slowest? Kiera:You spent ages painstakingly checking traps, pretty sure it's been more than 10. :p Saphroneth:Heh. Saphroneth:Yeah, doing the whole room like that would be, what, hours. Even if you only did the walls, still a LONG time. Hyuuint:hey, I was told long ago that if there is no rush, always check 20...or rather, gw told me rather forcefully XD Espada:Okay! « 1d20+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » Initiative! Saphroneth:That's for things that take a short time. Not things that are 2 minutes per square... Saphroneth:And especially not for things with a failure penalty - in such case, you DO get the failure penalty if you take 20. Kiera has received initiative.Ganti:Okay! Thats that. Kiera:If it matters for order purposes out of her, Aurix, and Mardak, K has 17 dex. So one of those two probably goes first. Ganti:Pretty sure the others have lower then that... Saphroneth:Mardak will likely be first, I suspect. Kiera:In any case, she moves up to block off the corridor. Swift action; Dodge Bonus. +1 AC from attacks from #3. Ready action to smack one of them as soon as they enter any of the squares I threaten. End. :v Wolf Zombie 3:And that is a group of four animated wolf corpses, that is. Their noses are to the ground and they're... sniffing? One of them looks up and growls... alerting the others. Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Hyuuint:20 dex Wolf Zombie 3: (( Oh. Oops. )) Saphroneth:Doesn't matter this round. Mardak has received initiative.Kiera:If it was 20 then your init mod should be +5. Kiera:You rolled +4. :x Mardak:crap, damned author VAE:you should sort the init list VAE:Kiera is somehow higher than Mardak Mardak has received initiative.Ganti:I did. Arcalane:that's why I brought it up :P Ganti:Repeatedly. Ganti:Up until just now, he was lower then her, if barely. Saphroneth:Anyway. Fighty. Arcalane:Also, that horse is unrolled. Along with the other horse still ankle-deep in bone rats. * Mardak sighs. More....undead things. He judges against a potion, but while he had plenty, might as well save them. Might be more rats afterall. In that vein, he sneaks into a position right around the corner from the kitty lady « 1d20+12 = 12 + 12 = 24 » as not to give away that someone be moving. Surprises afterall. Saphroneth:I'm assuming they act on my count, because they're my summons. Mardak:*can't ready an action, done* Kiera has received initiative.Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Kiera: (( go go gadget kobold! )) Ganti:... Meany's AFK, isn't he? VAE:dunno Kiera: (( one moment plz )) Aurixsauriv:I am here. Aurixsauriv:I am waiting for my turn. Aurixsauriv:Now stfu/. Kiera:It -is- your turn, goofball. Aurixsauriv:Sau casts Light of Lunia from a scroll. Next turn, you will taste LIGHT. Aurixsauriv:Done. Saphroneth:For when it is my turn, can I make a jump check to mount a conveniently placed horse as a swift action? Saphroneth:Or would it be Ride? Ganti:Ride. Saphroneth:Ah, there we are. It's a DC 20. Ganti:And you really, really need to quit tossing out 'small' horses. They're Large, even the light ones. Sandor:Light of Lunia is Light Light. Light of Venia is Light Family Pack Saphroneth:Okay, that looks about right to take up a 2x1 block... also, Aurix ended his turn. Sandor has received initiative.Sandor:"Pew pew" The sorcerer extends his hand in the rough shape of a gun, and surely, two bullets composed of sheer force fly forth, striking Wolf Zombie 2 for « 1d4+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » and « 1d4+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » points. Sandor:Magic Missile, ofc Sandor:He blows the 'smoke' off his finger. End turn. Saphroneth:Now it is Flaal's turn. Ganti:They hit solidly. Flaal has received initiative.* Flaal waits for Initiative Ganti::15 lagcheck. Sandor:Of course they do. It's magic! Saphroneth::15 Ganti:Okay, I'm not lagging, you're just impatiant. Saphroneth:Basically. Saphroneth:It depends if I see the "typing" icon. * Ganti was updating the token. I need to keep it's HP up to date. That takes some time. Learn patiance. Saphroneth:Fair enough. * Flaal gets ready to clobber any wolves that get into range « 1d20 + 5 +2 = 12 + 5 + 2 = 19 » , Damage « 2d6 = 7 » Sandor:I could never figure out the rules of that one. Flaal:Ready action. Ganti:You don't roll the attack or damage until they DO come in range, Sul. Saphroneth:Oh, okay. Huh, thought those were only rolled when triggered... Saphroneth:Oh, they are. Flaal:ah :B Flaal:thanks Ganti:Done? Hyuuint:I thought you could not ready action if you moved more than 5 ft Flaal:Do I get to use Combat Reflexes here? Ganti:Only if you get AoO's... Which aren't likely. Flaal:ok Flaal:Done Saphroneth:Readying is a standard action. Saphroneth:The 5 foot bit is if the READIED action includes movement. Kiera:"You can take a 5-foot step as part of your readied action, but only if you don’t otherwise move any distance during the round. For instance, if you move up to an open door and then ready an action to swing your sword at whatever comes near, you can’t take a 5-foot step along with the readied action (since you’ve already moved in this round). " Saphroneth:But you can clearly move up to an open door and then ready an action to swing sword. Saphroneth:Just, no 5 foot step. Saphroneth:So it's fine. Saphroneth:Everything's fine. Flaal:okidoki Wolf Zombie 1:The wolf zombie lopes forwards, moving far too smoothly for the standard zombie... Far, far to smoothly indeed, as it just took a bite at your face, Kiera! « 1d20+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » dealing « 1d6+2 = 3 + 2 = 5 » Kiera:#1 you are now in one of my threatened spaces as I specified earlier! Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 6 = 6 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 18 = 18 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 8 = 8 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 9 = 9 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Wolf Zombie 1. Hit Roll: 6+3+3+0+1 = 13. 8+4+0+1 = 13 slashing damage if it hits! Saphroneth:"My Kung Fu Is Stronger Than Yours! Kiera:That's probably a miss. Kiera:Maybe. Wolf Zombie 1:My word.. That's a Durable Wold. The two handed sword just bounces right off... Wolf Zombie 1: (( Ayup. That's a miss. )) Wolf Zombie 1:*Wolf Sandor:"A bit tough, eh? Must be the old meat." Kiera:Oi! You're running through my threatened space! Isn't that an AoO? :E VAE:Oi , he is Hyuuint:oi yes Wolf Zombie 1:And yes, that's an AoO. VAE:also, what's the kobold doing that close to the front line Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 8 = 8 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 10 = 10 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 6 = 6 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 9 = 9 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Wolf Zombie 0. Hit Roll: 8+3+3+0+1 = 15. 6+4+0+1 = 11 slashing damage if it hits! Roland: (( does entering the threatened area count as AoO or just moving inside of it? )) Saphroneth:By the looks of it, he is becoming pedigree chum. Saphroneth:And it is LEAVING a threatened space. Hyuuint:moving inside it last I recall Kiera: (( At least it's not Rail and his constant -twinking- to avoid setting off Reaper's Combat Reflexes and hammer. )) Flaal:(( same question as Roland )) Saphroneth:So entering a space, no. Leaving one space to enter another, yes. Saphroneth:So Flaal also gets an AoO. Saphroneth:(Because the wolf left his top-left threatened space. VAE:yeah VAE:If it was entering a space Flaal:I threaten diagonally? Saphroneth:Yep. Saphroneth:Everyone does. VAE:then you'd get AoO'd when you move in to attack someone Wolf Zombie 1: (( Ayup. )) Flaal:sweet! VAE:which is kinda dumb VAE:so it's leaving VAE:still works on reach Wolf Zombie 1: (( Make that roll, and the readyed action roll. )) Flaal:roger Saphroneth:It's because of how they do distance in D&D. Diagonals count as one, two, one, two... Flaal:AoO « 1d20+5+2 = 7 + 5 + 2 = 14 », Damage « 2d6 = 10 » Wolf Zombie 1:Nope. Flaal:Sorry Flaal:what'd I miss? Kiera:The target. Wolf Zombie 1:Me. * Kiera is guessing her AoO missed too, then. Flaal:ah :P Flaal:Readied Action « 1d20+5+2 = 16 + 5 + 2 = 23 », Damage « 2d6 = 10 » Wolf Zombie 1: (( No, your's hit. )) Wolf Zombie 1: (( And that hits! )) Behter :"You lot are rubbish at small unit tactics. Form a front line, have the casters BEHIND it! That's proper behaviour. And you call yourselves civilized? That's the difference between civilization and barbarism!" Kiera: (( oh, good )) Sandor:"I thought the difference is that in civillization , we fuck on beds, while barbarians do it on the ground." Flaal:=_= Wolf Zombie 1:Anyways, lizardboy, you've got teeth coming for your face. « 1d20+4 = 11 + 4 = 15 » dealing « 1d6+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » Behter :"Maintenance of an orderly front line. It's the basics. Barbarians do it on beds... because they steal them from moronic cities without the sense to have properly trained front line troops." Wolf Zombie 1:Ayup. That's a hit. Wolf Zombie 1:And to make matters worse... Small bolts of black lightning are crawling over the wolfs wounds... stitching them up. Sandor:"Hey, I'm not a trooper. I just got common sense." Sandor:"You know, not rushing towards the thing with the sharp teeth and empty eye holes." Behter :"Don't let them bite the wizard's face off, that's common sense! And, f*ck, regenerating undead!" Wolf Zombie 1: (( ... And I forgot all about Imad... )) Hyuuint:lol Kiera:"Then don't just stand there gabbing, do something!" Saphroneth:Have him start work on his next init count. Sandor:"Regenerating? Emperor's bowels.. ." Saphroneth:If his rolled init is lower than 16, he goes then... otherwise, he goes next turn. Imad:« 1d20+4 = 7 + 4 = 11 » Initative! Sandor:« 1d20+10 = 5 + 10 = 15 » Arcana. Can we somehow bloody stop them from healing up? Sandor:Not with that kind of roll, I suppose, no. Roland:here is a hint, try positive energy. Imad whispers: you can't think of anything, no. Sandor:Here's a hint. I'm a sorcerer, not a godbothering freak Behter has received initiative.Behter :"I swear, I have to do everything myself. Oi, horsey, you better be ready to get to work!" Behter :« 1d20+9 = 17 + 9 = 26 » to hit, « 1d8+5 = 2 + 5 = 7 » at Wolf Zombie. No penalties, due to the Precise Shot feat! VAE:neato VAE:I mean , fail roll, but 1d8+5 is nice Saphroneth:Yeah. Magic, Mighty Composite, with Point Blank Shot. Wolf Zombie:Ayup. That hits. Saphroneth:And turn. Saphroneth:Going to mount up next time, and break out the quarterstaff... Bull Rush with a horse and a stick to close up the front line. * Flaal growls "Block them off...!" * Imad walks forwards, rasing his holy symbol... again. He seems determined to try one last time... Imad:Imad brandishes his holy symbol « 1d20+3+2 = 14 + 3 + 2 = 19 » Imad: (( And now I need to find the rebuke/turn undead rules... )) VAE:SRD Saphroneth:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/specialAttacks.htm#turnOrRebukeUndead Saphroneth:(was already on it, same page as Bull Rush...) VAE:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/specialAttacks.htm#turnOrRebukeUndead VAE:yeah Imad:« 2d6+3+3 = 8 + 3 + 3 = 14 » VAE:U mad? Saphroneth:Er, point of order - he's one square too close. Saphroneth:(if Rebuking) Saphroneth:Coming within 10 feet of a Rebuked undead breaks the effect) VAE:oh Bast VAE:I remembered Trofim Saphroneth:Oh, hang on, never mind. Saphroneth:So long as he doesn't approach further, it holds. VAE:"Beridze, you tell him" *rolls a 3 on a rebuke check on the boss skeleton VAE:"Beridze, louder!" rolls a 19 Saphroneth:Beridze: "Sorry, I thought I owed him money... turns out he owes me money." VAE:heh VAE:One day I should totally implement Trofim in another campaign. VAE:A cleric powered by his own madness, being persuaded he's a wizard of true magic Ganti is disconnected. VAE:of peasant origins. His first name is a homage to Lysenko of course. Hyuuint:ach Saphroneth:I should make Bazhell, actually... half-Orc paladin of Heironymious, whose attitude is basically "alright, if you really want me, Heironymious, you can have me!" *awesome*+ VAE:ahaha VAE:Reminds me of what Ink pulled VAE:Kobold Favoured Soul of Kord Saphroneth:Yeah. Ganti has connected. Hyuuint:that should be a fun char. Saphroneth:Bazhell finally accepted it after running away from the God for half a continent.... okay, Ganti, last thing you saw? Ganti:"Oh, wait. You just can't approach any closer". Arcalane:last thing we saw from you was the initial roll Saphroneth:That's everything from the Turn/Rebuke attempt on whispered. Saphroneth:...did he make the Turning check? Saphroneth:The 1d20+ modifiers one. Ganti:Yes he did. Level +3 max HD affected. Saphroneth:Oh, yeah, missed it. * Imad 's holy symbol flares with light, and the wolves recoil! "Hah. Well, I can't advance any further, but they should be easy prey now." Behter :"Maybe you are some use, priest. Not bad." * Mardak just gives Imad a quick look before refocusing on the wolves Wolf Zombie 3:And he's telling the truth! The wolves ar eto busy cowering from Imad to advance. Roland has received initiative.Roland:so before i make some massive mistake. Do I take any penalty for shooting through a square my allies are on? Aurixsauriv:"Please do not antagonize the person authorized to perform surgeries upon you." Ganti:I'm fairly sure that's only if you're shooting into melee. Roland:k Saphroneth:Yes, I think that's how it works - my Precise Shot negates melee-shooting penalties explicitly. Roland:pulls a crossbow from under his robes, and fires at Wolf Zombie 3 with 5 . - Attack) 1), code: { His shot goes wide, missing his target completely. }; { [if((Roll - Attack) 19||(Roll-Attack) 20), code: { Threat. Rolling [t:1d20+Attack to hit. }; { If Hit, deals t:1d10 Piercing damage and a bolt sticking out of it's chest. }] }] Roland:and I spent so long fixing that Hyuuint:....uhhh Roland:why is it broken again Saphroneth:...let's go analogue for now. Roland:attacking Wolf 3 with Heavy Xbow « 1d20+1 = 18 + 1 = 19 » Wolf Zombie 3:That's a hit! Roland:« 1d10 = 5 » piercing damage Ganti:Done? Roland:yep Flaal:(( Xbow 360! )) Espada has received initiative.Roland: (( now to fiddle with this stupid macro again )) Saphroneth:No, that's a Ballista. Espada:The fox runs up to the wolf and Swings her oversized sword... Espada:Description, « 1d20+13 = 18 + 13 = 31 » for « 2d8+2d6+6 = 7 + 5 + 6 = 18 » damage! VAE:hhaha VAE:Description, VAE: VAE:0 VAE:(citation needed) Wolf Zombie:Which does the wolf in. It's now spread out over the hall. Roland:fuck, can't tell at a glance. I remember it was something stupid that was causing this. Must have had my token rolled back. VAE:bugger. None of the replacement for sqquare bracketsworked either Behter :"I don't trust those things. Sure, they're powerful, but their rate of fire is pathetic. Ony time I ever really feared crossbows was the time we ran into some half-orc auxiliaries ten years back. All arbalests, but they could span them with goats-feet and manage a rate of fire near that of our archers... sorry, were you trying to kill something?" Wolf Zombie 2:Well, they're too busy cowering to do anything... but that fast healing is working. VAE:Actually. Are there pistols, how much they cost and what's the stats? VAE:Because Sandor will need a sidearm at some point. VAE:And I figure, that or a crossbow is best, as he's got OK dex Arcalane:Yes. Not much. Terrible. VAE:well, Terrible is enough, probably. Saphroneth:At this tech level, I'd expect... range increment of 10-20 feet, and exotic weapon. Ganti:There are pistols, currently using the D&D rennisanse ones, but going to swap those out for the Iron Kingdoms ones if Glitch ever gets me those books. Saphroneth:And ages to reload. Arpad has received initiative.Animal_Horse_Pull_White 1 has received initiative.Mardak has received initiative.Arcalane:They're simple/martial. 1d10, 20/x3, range 50ft for the time being. Saphroneth:...er, wow? Saphroneth:That's amazingly good. Flaal:Does that spread out wolf have lightning on it? VAE:that's . . yeah VAE:that's great Ganti:Nope. The Splatted wolf isn't doing anything. Saphroneth:But we can talk that tomorrow on IRC or something. VAE:that's heavy crossbow stats * VAE also grins, misreading martial as marital. That'd be a rolling pin Arcalane:e_e Roland:whats the reload time? Saphroneth:For a heavy crossbow? I suspect 1 ruond. VAE:yep Mardak:*Notes them wolves are all sorts of cowering, so he decides to lend a hand to whole "killing" them thing. He swings around the corner, around Flaal's flailings, scoots by the kittygirl's legs, and swiftly slashes with his personally crafted sickle « 1d20+8 = 3 + 8 = 11 », hopefully doing about « 1d4+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » damage to the once wolfy thing.* Saphroneth:(full round) Roland: (( for the pistols.. )) Hyuuint:bah. Bad roll, bad roll. Go to your roll hole. Saphroneth:SHOULD be about 2 rounds or more each, since they were effectively one-shots per combat. You just carried four or so. VAE:yeah Wolf Zombie 1:Nope. Doesn't hit. Hyuuint:can't do much else, so done for now Kiera has received initiative.Saphroneth:They were for "melee", not long range standoff... anyways, later. Kiera:Right, you. Hyuuint:ac of 20 at least Aurixsauriv:Do do de do. VAE:That's how it was done in the captain bathory books, too. They're well researched Kiera: (( +2 to hit because they're cowering, right? )) VAE:Everyone with pistols carried at least a pair Ganti:No, they don't have 20 AC. You just got a crap roll. Ganti:Right. Saphroneth:They're about AC 15. VAE:and even with prepackaged cartridges, reloading them was a bitch Hyuuint:I was meaning my own, sorry Kiera:Right then. Accounting for that... Hyuuint:meaning my guy has slightly less chance of being bitten Saphroneth:Oh, I see. Saphroneth:Right, back to it! Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 3 = 3 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 5 = 5 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 2 = 2 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 6 = 6 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 2 = 2 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Wolf Zombie 1. Hit Roll: 3+3+3+2+1 = 12. 2+4+0+1 = 7 slashing damage if it hits! VAE:owch Kiera:You're kidding me. :T VAE:The Night of the Terrible Rolls Ganti:Anope. That doesn't do it, I'm afraid. Kiera:Nothing else to do here. Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Ganti:Did meany get grabbed by relatives again? Aurixsauriv:... Aurixsauriv:Dude. Aurixsauriv:I was here just two minutes ago. Aurixsauriv::T Aurixsauriv:Sau ranged touch attacks 2 and 3 respectively. Eat light. Aurixsauriv:Wait. no. Aurixsauriv:Out of range. Aurixsauriv:Both on 1. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+7 = 8 + 7 = 15 » « 2d6 = 11 » « 1d20+7 = 15 + 7 = 22 » « 2d6 = 5 » Aurixsauriv:Pew pew. Ganti:Both hit, and sear flesh. Ganti:Done? Aurixsauriv:Yep. Sandor has received initiative.Sandor:"The bugger didn't have enough? Pew pew!" « 1d4+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » « 1d4+1 = 4 + 1 = 5 » as the sorcerer finger-shoots Wolf Zombie 1. Ganti:Done? Roland: (( WOO, think I found it. Fucking stupid that ' can't be using anywhere in a macro. )) VAE:Kinda VAE:Also ,magic bypasses zombie DR, just to be certain RAM has connected. VAE:heya RAM! Saphroneth:Ohey! Roland: (( do you really say pew pew? )) VAE:Yep he does VAE:He's doing the full fingergun gesture thing RAM:Ugh. VAE:Pretend-shooting magic missiles and grinning like mad RAM:They started the twelve hour shifts today. Arcalane:I don't think it was DR so much as Ganti does the same thing I do -- if you pass touch, you 'hit, but if you didn't pass normal AC, then you didn't actually do any damage, your blow just scratches/scrapes/slides off. RAM:What'd I miss? Arcalane:Mardak taking hours with traps, and now we're being attacked by zombie wolves. Espada:Why the hell am I all the way back here?! Saphroneth:See the enemy to your top left? Saphroneth:That died. Arcalane:Because you got a bad init roll. :P Ganti:Because you have crap Init. VAE:I don't think it was DR so much as Ganti does the same thing I do -- if you pass touch, you 'hit, but if you didn't pass normal AC, then you didn't actually do any damage, your blow just scratches/scrapes/slides off. VAE:That's . . . kinda odd Espada:I should have been in the front row to start! Ganti:And yeah, that's what I do. Armor doesn't make people MISS, it makes the blows not do damage. Saphroneth:It explains why armour improves AC. And we got flank-ambushed. Roland:the frount row moved up. wait your turn. VAE:Screws casters over heavily. Arcalane:What's odd about it? Touch AC is what it takes to just 'touch' the target. Normal AC is what it takes to inflict an actual hit. VAE:Unless it's . . ohh Arcalane:fluff, not rules. Saphroneth:But spells work off Touch AC. VAE:I misunderstood Espada:Ah, fair enough. Saphroneth:So if they hit, they damage... VAE:I thought you mean it for spells, like what Sau did VAE:because spells do work as ranged or regular touch attacks Arcalane:If your attack specifically goes vs Touch then no change. XP Arcalane:Anyway. VAE:OK then Ganti:Yeah, basically. VAE:I misunderstood it horribly VAE:Because that is how armour is implemented in 3.5. Arcalane:Also if you're done let's keep things moving. VAE:I'm done long ago VAE:I said so een VAE:Next is flaal * Flaal stands by VAE:but GM should actually flip init Aurixsauriv: (( Brb. Getting foodz, laundry, and a drink. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Dis cool? )) * Flaal waits for Initiaive :P Flaal has received initiative.Flaal::D Saphroneth:Do the goomba stomp on the rogue! Hyuuint:>:\ Espada:Dammit guys stop taking up all the good melee spots! Saphroneth:Well, it only does one HP damage. * Flaal attacks « 1d20+5+2 = 14 + 5 + 2 = 21 », Damage « 2d6 = 8 » Espada:Let your heavy hitter get in there! >:O Arcalane:It's a small corridor, shush. XP Flaal:Done. Flaal:oh wait Flaal:Can I Spring attack without triggering AoO? Flaal::B Arcalane:you already attacked once. also isn't that sort of the point of spring attack. Saphroneth:Spring Attack - move both before and after attack. Saphroneth:...Moving in this way does not provoke an attack of opportunity from the defender you attack, Saphroneth:So yes. Flaal:sweet! Saphroneth:Your move cannot exceed your speed, thogh. Saphroneth:(in total) Flaal:Can I move out, Ganti? Flaal:or will you hold me to saying Done? Ganti:Sure. Flaal::P Flaal:Thanks * Flaal springs back Flaal:Done. Arcalane:Backflip over Mardak. :v Flaal:Thanks! Flaal:Any luck with that attack? Saphroneth:Goomba-stomped the kobold. Wolf Zombie 1:Well, having a cleric on the team helps a LOT. Still cowering. That black lightning's stitching up wounds none the less. Flaal:Am I standing on Sau? Ganti:And yes, you hit and did damage. Arcalane:Yes, you are. Flaal:crap Ganti:Yes. You are. RAM:Which I don't think you can do. :B Flaal:sorry 'bout that! Behter has received initiative.Behter :« 1d20+11 = 14 + 11 = 25 » Ride, to mount up as free action Behter has received initiative.RAM:...Why a mini-horse? :. Roland: (( use ride to get ontop of a enemy, then have enlarge person cast on you. twice. )) Espada:Seriously, I'm bigger than that thing! Saphroneth:It's the token picture, okay? Arcalane:Miniature Giant Space Horse. Behter-mounted:« 1d20+9 = 13 + 9 = 22 » to hit, « 1d8+5 = 8 + 5 = 13 » at Wolf Zombie 1. No penalties, due to the Precise Shot feat! Saphroneth:Got to love PB and Precise Shot. Behter-mounted:And that's turn. Ganti:And as soon as the arrow strikes, the wolf goes limp and collapses, the lightning flickering out. Behter has received initiative.Mardak:"Two blighters down" * Imad pokes Aurix. « 1d8+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » heals. Roland: (( and the bad rolls continue! )) Saphroneth:I did alright. Aurixsauriv:Back. Wolf Zombie 3:This wolf's still cowering, but it's lightning has stitched up all it's wounds. Roland has received initiative.Saphroneth:Gah, there's no way to show my character's real shape (1 by 2 block, so I only fill half the corridor if needed) * Roland pulls back the heavy slid with little effort, and places a new bolt in. Roland:end Espada has received initiative.Espada:"Abominations! Your end is near!" >:O Mardak:"You been holdin back miss foxy" Espada:Espada blows past Flaal and Kiera, charging full-tilt down the corridor, the blade of Ragilronyo carving a deep fissure through the stone wall! Behter-mounted:"Well, that's impressive..." Kiera:"Good thing we're not being paid to keep the place intact." Imad:"Ally of the faith, they say. Next time I'm telling them to jump off the island..." Espada:When she reaches the nearest zombie wolf, she tears her massive blade from the wall, pulling with it a shower of debris as she slashes at wolf 3, the strike carrying with it the crushing force of the mountain! Mountain Hammer, « 1d20+15 = 9 + 15 = 24 » for « 2d8+2d6+9 = 14 + 10 + 9 = 33 » damage! Flaal:o_O @Imad Espada:All damage ignores all DR and hardness, as well. Mardak:"You go miss foxy!" Behter-mounted:"Wonder what that would do to a pike phalanx... very impressive." Wolf Zombie 3:The wolf's still standing! Flaal:(( holy smokes, that a lot of damage )) Espada:Rolled just 4 under max damage there. :B Mardak: (( afk bio )) Flaal:(( :) )) Ganti:Done? Espada:Yus! Wolf Zombie 2:Cowering wolf is cowering and healing. Mardak has received initiative.Espada:That was also only a level 2 maneouver. :B Espada:Next level I get Stone Bones, +4d6 damage. :B Espada:Er, Bonecrusher. Espada:...WAIT! Espada:I forgot! Flaal:(( gotta read up on that 8u )) Ganti:Too late. Espada:Punishing Stance! Saphroneth:Mardak's player is still bio. Espada:That adds 1d6 damage! Kiera has received initiative.Espada:« 1d6 = 5 »! Espada:Take another 5 damage, wolfy! Ganti:Nope. Too late. Saphroneth:All these stances and stuff must mean you're fighting the enemy with the power... of DANCE. Espada:Aww, come ooooon! Espada:Gimme a break! Espada:I just worked a 12 hour shift! Kiera:Movin' on up. Roland:ok! Which leg you want broken? Saphroneth:Badum tish. Kiera:#3, how nice to see you! Kiera:FINISHING MOVE. RAM:Stingy DM. >:| Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 20 = 20 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 9 = 9 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 1 = 1 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 10 = 10 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 2 = 2 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Zombie Wolf #3. Hit Roll: 20+3+3+2+1 = 29. CRIT THREAT! 1+4+0+1 = 6 slashing damage if it hits! (Crit Confirm? : 9+3+3+2+1 = 18) / (Crit Damage: 10+4+0+1 = 15) (Total Damage: 6 + 15 = 21! slashing damage! Kiera:CRUNCH. Saphroneth:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t6mv4Y_9_Y Ganti:You've managed to bypass something quite nasty by having the rogue take twenty on the search. You've had enough breaks. RAM:That's the Rogue doing as Rogues do. :P Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Kiera:"You missed a spot." Aurixsauriv:Hmm. Espada:"I wore him down for you." Aurixsauriv:"Enough posturing." Aurixsauriv:DISRUPT UNDEAD, WITCH. Aurixsauriv:Eat « 1d6 = 4 » of damage. Aurixsauriv: (( Is it an attack roll spell? Lemme double check. )) Aurixsauriv:Yep. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+7 = 1 + 7 = 8 » >:U Aurixsauriv:Nope. Behter-mounted:"Oi!" Behter-mounted:"I'm not undead, scaly. Get your eyes checked." Imad:"Better you then me. That could have stung. You're just immune." Sandor:"Makes me wonder how does one hit so bad ,that they shoot asswards." Behter-mounted:"Ah, shove it up your... er... pelvis?" Behter-mounted:"That one needs work." Sandor:"I mean, that takes skill." Sandor has received initiative.Mardak: (( dagblasted dog.... )) Sandor:"Well, I got a feeling there's more where this bunch came from, and there's just one left." Sandor:*sweeps hand in a gesture* "Suit yourself* Sandor:End turn, doing nothing. Flaal has received initiative.Hyuuint:and dog made me miss my turn too dangit * Flaal unleashes a flurry of blows Wolf Zombie 2:Lucky you... It's cowering too much to attack. Flaal:« 1d20+5+2+1 = 13 + 5 + 2 + 1 = 21 », Damage « 2d6+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » Flaal:« 1d20+5+2+1 = 20 + 5 + 2 + 1 = 28 », Damage « 2d6+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » Flaal:Done Hyuuint:CRIT Wolf Zombie 2:Undead. Hyuuint:oh wait undead, sorry, ignore Behter has received initiative.Wolf Zombie 2:Both hit solidly. Flaal:(( yay! )) Saphroneth:(right hand side of tunnel) Behter-mounted:« 1d20+9 = 11 + 9 = 20 » to hit, « 1d8+5 = 7 + 5 = 12 » at Wolf Zombie 2. No penalties, due to the Precise Shot feat! Saphroneth:And that's done. Imad:Imad only advances a little. He's staying well out of range of breaking his rebuke. Roland has received initiative.Roland:done Saphroneth:Hey, guys, how useful would an item that can cast Cure Light Wounds at will be? (1800 gp, wondrous item) Saphroneth:I'm thinking "very". Hyuuint:verily as well Imad:Oh yes. Quite handy. VAE:Very handy Saphroneth:Foxy lady turn! Espada has received initiative.Espada:"Your turn, wolfy!" Espada:Espada swings once more, « 1d20+15 = 5 + 15 = 20 » for « 2d8+9 = 10 + 9 = 19 » damage! Saphroneth:...wait. Espada:« 1d6 = 5 » Espada:Plus 5. Saphroneth:You can only miss on a 1? Saphroneth:And only because of critfail. Saphroneth:Nice. Ganti:Okay, done. Ganti:Combat Over. Kiera:Whew. :T Espada:...Well, it doesn't matter now, but that attack reset all her maneouvers. :B Saphroneth:And that, everyone, is why clerics are a high tier class. * Roland lowers his Xbow, hiding it under the cloak once more. Saphroneth:Turn/Rebuke Undead can trivialize an encounter... * Kiera keeps her sword at the ready. We're not done here yet. * Mardak gives a glower to the undead guy, but at least looks relieved to have an end to the fighting. "Good shot, miss foxy." Espada:"So...flimsy." Espada:"Bran's creations would not have fallen so easily." Behter-mounted:"Right, now we've dealt with the entertainment, I find myself curious about that door we looked at." Sandor:"What did I say?" Saphroneth:? Saphroneth:You ain't the undead guy. Aurixsauriv:Sau cracks open his book Imad:« 1d20+8 = 2 + 8 = 10 » Knowledge Religion VAE:nah VAE:but he mentioned that the rest should be able to mop them up Imad:"... Those were NOT your normal zombies." Saphroneth:Ah. Mardak:*heads back over to that door, and looks for a handle* Aurixsauriv:And slams a hand into an array featuring a circle with two smaller ones attached, and of course magical sigils. Behter-mounted:"What were they, then? Clockwork?" Sandor:"They were normal as far as the 'I want to eat your brains waagh' goes." Aurixsauriv:Two bulbs of light bloom into the air around him, creating a light source of thirty feet. Espada:Dammit! Espada:Who broke the VBL?! Aurixsauriv:Horsey. Kiera:Saph. :v Behter-mounted:...think it MAY have been this token. Behter-mounted:It's Large, and I may not have it centred right. Espada:Food here, BRB! Sandor:"I guess it's like what they say about the elves. They are decent folks, it's just the 90% who give the rest a bad name." Imad:"I don't know. They were OBVIOUSLY undead of some sort... but those were not basic zombies." Sandor:"Were they acidic?" Imad:"... Do they LOOK like they've melted the corridor?" Behter-mounted:"They certainly died when they were shot, which is an improvement over the poxy rats." Mardak:"They repaired themselves with that lightning that looked all black." *any handles? Doorknobs? Opening mechanisms?* Imad: (( Yes there are, but everyone else is heading the other way. )) Kiera:Don't mind me I'm just looking around. :v Mardak:what is the point of a hidden door if you don't check it out.... Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 20 + 11 + 0 = 31 » Knowledge Arcana check! Aurixsauriv:Sau flips a page in his book. Sandor:"It was a joke you bonehead." Behter-mounted:"...I don't get it." Sandor:"Bases. Like. . . chalk. Things that neutralize acids." Sandor:"Or gypsum." Sandor:"Or sepia bone." Mardak:*remembers an old addage: curiosity killed the lone rogue that knows not what the curiosity could bring. Keeps with the group, leaving the tantalizing once-hidden door alone* Behter-mounted:"...oh, so those are called bases? And they neutralize chalk?" Sandor:"Nah, they neutralize acids. They fizz when mixed together." Behter-mounted:"If I knew that, I would have laughed." Flaal:brb Behter-mounted:"Anyway. Are we actually looking at that door? After half a bloody hour trying to find it, we better get something out of it besides a wolf pack ambush." Espada:"Well, either way, they're gone now, and the world is better for it." Sandor:"Chalk does. Try dripping acidum salis over it, and you'll see it fizz. And, the liquid stops being corrosive." Behter-mounted:"Has anyone tried throwing chalk at a black dragon, to see what happens?" Espada:"Let us continue on. There are surely more affronts to Bran in this place waiting to be cleansed.." Sandor:"Hmm. . " Saphroneth:Heh. Quicklime shells, fired at black dragon = exploson Mardak:"They tend to eat it, and thank you for the stomach help" Sandor:"The process releases gases." Saphroneth:sIon, sorry. Roland:"Have either of you learned nothing from that? Shut up or I will feed you to whatever finds us next." Saphroneth:...sion. Espada:I have no idea who Roland's talking to. Behter-mounted:"Which way are we going? North or East?" Sandor:"If they eat it . .. you'll likely end up with a really gassy dragon. Better wear a scarf." Saphroneth:(I think it would actually explode! If it ate enough) Imad:"So. Are we continuing down this path, or attempting... Thank you, Behter. My vote, for what it's worth, is North." Kiera: (( ugh, brb. need a drink and something to eat. )) Behter-mounted:"Anyone else got an opinion?" Roland:"They don't hide doors for nothing. East." Mardak:"Doors may be found and entered later. Good treasure finders leave surprises later after things are dealt with. North for me." Espada:"Does it matter? We will be searching this entire place, anyway." Aurixsauriv:"Fascinating." Aurixsauriv:"You may want to collect one of these wolves." Aurixsauriv:"And send it back to the church." Imad:"Oh?" Aurixsauriv:"It's a prototype undead." Aurixsauriv:"Combining the ease of creation of standard zombies with the specialization of more advanced ones." Aurixsauriv:"These units take from the Hunter type. Fast, hard to kill." Espada:"Interesting!" :. Behter-mounted:"We didn't have much trouble." Aurixsauriv:"Because we expected undead, an there were only four." Mardak:"Just what we need, easier to make...things." Aurixsauriv:"A full pack of upwards of ten?" Imad:"Hunter?" « 1d20+8 = 1 + 8 = 9 » Knowledge Religion Saphroneth:They are hundreds of worms in blue armour. Saphroneth:With a plasma cannon. Imad:Nope. Knows nothing. Apparently, He'll have to go back to school. Aurixsauriv:Sau flips a page in his book. Espada:I don't suppose Knowledge Planes will help here? Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 18 + 11 + 0 = 29 » Knowledge Arcana check! Aurixsauriv:On the Hunter type undead. Imad: (( Nope. Knowledge Plains won't help. )) Saphroneth:Planes is "planes of reality". Saphroneth:That is, if it is extraplanar it might work. Espada:Well of course Knowledge (Plains) wouldn't help. I'm not asking about a flat, grassy stretch of land. :B Kiera::T Aurixsauriv:Ladies. Aurixsauriv:Ladies. Saphroneth:I know geography! Saphroneth:(plains...) Aurixsauriv:My Knowledge Geography mod is +11. Aurixsauriv:You? Saphroneth:9. Sandor:He actually lives there. Sandor:Practical knowledge > books XD Roland:D&D says otherwise. Aurixsauriv:"I misspoke earlier." Aurixsauriv:"This is not just combining the hunter type." Aurixsauriv:"But multiple types." Imad: (( Ram, I'm sorry I misspelled that. Your knowledge skill still doesn't help. )) Sandor:"What the hell is a hunter type." Espada:I know, I'm just messing with ya. :P Aurixsauriv:"Hunter for scent tracking, speed from the Fast Zombie, standard zombie price, and the unkillable, which is where it got its healing abilities." Espada:"Huh, seemed killable enough to me." Kiera:"Who died and made him an expert on zombies?" Saphroneth:This sounds like he's getting the information from the Left 4 Dead manual... Espada:small> Espada:Erp! * Mardak hrmphs. Espada:"Be nice, Kiera." Sandor:"No fucking idea. Besides, where the hell did he even learn this sort of stuff. Isn't it forbidden?" Imad:... Unkillable? « 1d20+8 = 18 + 8 = 26 » Religon Kiera:I like how people are hearing whispering from an entire room away. Espada:I'm a fox, I have big ears. :B Mardak:it is the ears of partydom Sandor:I'm not a fox, yet have big ears Espada:And I'm not that far away. Kiera:I didn't mean 'spada. :p Espada:Oh. :B VAE:(cue in player being occupied with game mechanics and derping super hard. As in not recognising small font_) Flaal:back :( Saphroneth:And I have listen +10 on account of being a scout. Mardak:+11 Espada:"Come on guys, are we gonna just stand here or are we gonna cleanse this place?" Imad:"Why would it be forbidden? I could see the Hordes throwing a fit, but the Empire needs to keep our church happy, otherwise it quickly looses the 'holy' part. It's main draw is that EVERY religon is represented there, is it not? And Unkillable... It's a bit of a misnomer. Especially for one of your power, Espada. But against a standard frontline trooper? Oh yes. It would be effectively unstopable." Espada:"Huh, fair enough." :B Kiera:More empty rooms. :T Imad:"The first necromancer to create it was feeling... dramatic." Glitch has connected. Roland:this room wasn't empty. it had wolves. Sandor:"It's more like how making gunpowder is something I know, but most folks don't get to. Knowledge can be dangerous in the wrong hands." Mardak:"Whatchoo think miss foxy, trapped hallway or no?" Espada:"I think that's your area of expertise." Kiera: (( brb again :x )) Imad: (( This is obviously the training room. The monks who lived here gathered for their spars and combat instruction. You can still see some of the training dummies and weapon racks on the walls... )) Espada:Anything good? :O * Flaal eyeballs one of the dummies Glitch:Ganti; I am attempting to transfer data now, btw. Will likely take awhile. Mardak:"Hmm...not sure if monks would keep traps in a trainin' room, but sometimes them monks are bloomin loopy." Sandor:"Sometimes. Like on days ending in y" Kiera:"Or whoever moved in afterwards." Flaal:Sight check for distinctive damage « d20+4 = 17 + 4 = 21 » Aurixsauriv: (( Brb. )) Behter-mounted:Me too! « 1d20+10 = 8 + 10 = 18 » Mardak:"Right then, checkin. Always a good idea." A quick sweep this time, « 1d20+10 = 1 + 10 = 11 » for any nasties in the hallway. Mardak:"It seems safe!" Saphroneth:He finds a suspicious pebble. Hyuuint:this is all sorts of sad. Hyuuint:I get people complaining about a 20 check, now I get a 1 on my first real trap roll XD Arcalane:Murphy's Law. Espada:"How's it look?" Imad: (( And the weapons... Not intact. Age has taken it's toll. )) Espada:Aww. Mardak:"Looks ok, but always remember, looks be decieving." Espada:"Hmm. I'll take point anyway, just to be safe." Flaal:"If this was the training hall, then the monks would have assembled nearby." Behter-mounted:"Want I should send a horse down there as a meatshield?" Espada:"No offense, but I'm probably the hardiest among us." Mardak:'Take miss foxy. She looks cute and cuddly, but she can slice people up worse than chefs with onions. Still cuddly though." Flaal:"The farther we go here, the closer we'll get to something of value." Espada:"I try very hard to be cuddly." :B Mardak:"I can dodge traps better I bet" Espada:"Most likely." Sandor:"I don't think chefs slice people with onions. Unless they are chefs on one of those islands where cannibals live." Espada:I don't suppose I could Wall of Blades traps like swinging blade traps, can I? :. Flaal:"Onward?" Behter-mounted:"Yeah, better, but... ah well.. If yo don't want a meat shield, don't go crying to me when you lose your eyes." Mardak:*Just sloooooowly turns and gives Sandor a W. T. F. face.* Behter-mounted:"No, he's saying chefs slice onions with people." Espada:"Eh, losing your eyes isn't so bad. They grow back." Espada:"No, wait." Behter-mounted:"Not that I've experienced. That's nails." Sandor:"Like the hair Arpad's arse they do." Sandor:"Notice he hasn't got any." Espada:"That's right, mortals." Behter-mounted:"...why aren't you going first all the time?" Arpad:Mammalism. How classy. Sandor:Shut up * Mardak rolls his eyes, and slowly makes his way down the hallway. Espada:Onward! Mardak:*Makes it through ok apparently!* Espada:"Looks clear." :. Mardak:"Is clear!" Calls down at a volume level just enough for the others to hear down the hallway Behter-mounted:"Horse doesn't seem to have triggered anything, either... if there's a pit trap, I'll just step off." Ganti: (( Flaal was indeed correct. This is the meeting hall... There's another corridor off to the south. )) Mardak:"Do you just not like them ponies, Behter?" Behter-mounted:"Like I said before. Fifteen bloody years having to coddle the damned things so they didn't die." Espada:Dammit, stop breaking the VBL! Sandor:"He likes them ponies Behter, but them horses behst." Flaal:Listen « 1d20+8 = 17 + 8 = 25 » Mardak:"....that was painful, Sandor." Espada:"Hmm, another hallway." Mardak:*Another quick check! « 1d20+10 = 13 + 10 = 23 » Any nasty little things?* Behter-mounted:"You haven't experienced misery until you've had to rub down a horse in the middle of freezing rain, and then had to give it your poncho, because otherwise it would die and you would be up crap creek without a paddle in the middle of enemy territory, and every time it coughs you have to curse its' ancestors for being so bloody FRAGILE!" Kiera:Broken pews. Curious. o: Flaal:"Hold up. Company ahead." Behter-mounted:"Pew... pew... pew..." Mardak:or, maybe....pew pew pew.. Hyuuint:aw Sandor:"Pew pew here and a pew pew there and a bullet storm everywhere, huh?" Behter-mounted:"Someone wake the kobold." Espada:"Heh, you call that misery?" Behter-mounted:"YES!" Espada:"Don't even get me started." Sandor:"No, this is just poverty. Misery is sitting on the floor." Behter-mounted:"And you can't talk, you're a spiritual being! Can you even get a chill?" Aurixsauriv:"At last record, Espada's average internal temperature was in the low one-hundreds." Mardak:"Seems good here too, but again, caution rewards the crafty person" Behter-mounted:"What scale?" Roland:Kobaldian Aurixsauriv:"Farhenblight." Espada:"Misery is waking up after almost dying four thousand years to find your spark gone, your Mother gone, and your people either gone or serving a God that's turned them into one of the most hated races in the world." >:| Behter-mounted:"And what does it mean in real terms?" Espada:*four thousand years prior. Sandor:"Meh.In four thousand years there won't be a fleck left or most of us." Aurixsauriv:"It means she is functioning at an internal temperature that would leave you weak and in all probability, of unsound mind." Behter-mounted:"...yeah, that's impressive, but it somehow still doesn't compare to a night spent wondering if you'll live to the next morning." Flaal:"The head office ought to be nearby if it's anything like the Flowing Winds." Roland:"So you just woke up mortal and in a world that hates something somewhat related to you. boo hoo." Sandor:"Behter said it behter." Aurixsauriv:"That is a fact that is constantly at work. You could die in your sleep, your shelter could prove unsafe, you could over-react to a percieved threat and injure yourself fatally." Behter-mounted:"You spent four thousand years in limbo? Boo f/cking hoo. In that length of time, the number of ancestors of mine that died is about ten times the entire current population of the Steel Horde." Mardak:"We...movin?" Flaal:"We have company behind that door. Should we knock?" :P Imad: (( Okay! Decide on who goes in first. No traps, but SOMETHING's in there... )) Mardak:Them little ears hear plenty, I tell you. « 1d20+11 = 5 + 11 = 16 » Aurixsauriv:"It seems that you humans seem to forget these things. Think that they can't happen if you are in a set location, or among certain environmental modifyers." Mardak:*listens at the door* Sandor:"Hell. I came close to kicking the bucket what, about half a dozen times while making a life-prolonging move away from the good old empire." Espada:"Mortals. You wouldn't understand what it's like for the people you've watched over for countless millenia to be on the verge of extinction." Sandor:"And that was what, a few months ago.You spent.. ten thousand times as long just napping, and bitch about it." Espada:"Let's just keep going." >:| Aurixsauriv:"And you can't understand things from a mortal perspective." Aurixsauriv:"By arguing one perspective to be better, or more right than the other, you are both in the wrong." Behter-mounted:"To be a human is to live fifty years if you're good and lucky, and spend most of that time either close to death or doing the same thing over and over and over without ceasing. If you asked anyone, they'd prefer to have your lifespan." Sandor:"Because to be in the right, one has t obe a short lizard." Aurixsauriv:"Both views are valid, both views portray a level of misery equitable to the other." Imad:"Honestly? I've been trying not think about that... I could... exist... that long." Mardak:*sneaks along with the foxy lady, rolling if he feels he must. Unnessesary rolling go!* Hyuuint:clear init? Aurixsauriv:I can't move in that direction. Aurixsauriv:Something fuddles with my movement. Espada:"Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be." Saphroneth:Same here. RAM::. RAM:Odd. Sandor:"Let's just agree that our lives all suck, and leave it at that. I mean, otherwise ,we wouldn't be pirates digging up some ancient nutcase monk haven. ." Kiera: (( 's just youse guys )) Ganti:I am aware. I locked movement. Battle lines? Aurixsauriv:And now I can't move in that direction at all. Aurixsauriv:Ah. Roland: (( i can't move my token now )) RAM:Ah, that explains it. Behter-mounted:"Ever been mortal? Ever wanted to live less time? Then you have the option. If I wanted to experience a touch of your immortality, what recourse do I have?" Aurixsauriv:"That is exactly what I said." Aurixsauriv:"You just used a low brow equivalent." Sandor:"Whatevs." Flaal:(( can't move mine either :P )) Sandor:"I swear, you reptiles sound all alike. Like I was hearing Arpad." Mardak:"Can...we...leave the discussion of bad backstories till AFTER we finish the job, eh?" * Kiera just sighs. :T Saphroneth:We are locked because battle is about to begin. Saphroneth:I assume. Saphroneth:It's to keep us in one place. Espada:"No, I do not have that option. I have a responsibility to my people and to Mother." Ganti:What part of 'Movent Locked' do you not understand? Now... Batle Lines? Who's in front, who's in back, ETC. Or are you going to keep Faffing about IC? Espada:I'm in front! Flaal:(( I WANNA be up front >:D )) Espada:It would prolly be easier to unlock movement and let us arrange ourselves. Saphroneth:Oh, right. Thought it meant we were locking where we were for battle. I have some interest in us being strung out as-are, actually... but if others want to move... Saphroneth:I'll close up to behind the current block of people in front. Roland:back Sandor:"Well, all the people I have is Arpad, and little Sandor down in my trousers. So excuse me while I don't give a damn." Aurixsauriv:Second line, please. Imad:"Life is wasted on the living." Mardak:Third line could help, so where I am is fine Sandor:"Well, clearly nobody wasted death on you, bonesack." Mardak:though IC he was nearby his new friend, the foxy person Aurixsauriv:"Aren't there revival magics?" Kiera: (( in before fireball :v )) Aurixsauriv:"Use one?" Imad:Okay, so Door now being opened? Sandor:"Think it'd work after so much time?" Mardak:"Maybe them positive energies could cause bad things for the boney guy" Saphroneth:Yeah, think so. Mardak:(AM ready) Behter-mounted:"Responsibility. So, you have a responsibility, and you want to fulfil it, and that's why you stick around. But if I have a responsibility, do I get the chance to live forever to fulfil it? No, I don't. The mortal coil is a few short decades of pain and war, so I fill it with as much fun as I can because that's all the chance I get." Entomber:« 1d20 = 11 » Initative! Sandor:"Besides, there's not many better things than fun, anyways." Behter-mounted:« 1d20+7 = 14 + 7 = 21 » for init. If needed, « 1d20+10 = 20 + 10 = 30 » listen. Espada:« 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » Initiative! Mardak:And here goes the rogue, ready to scrap! « 1d20+5 = 18 + 5 = 23 » Roland:Initiative is 15 Kiera:INITIATIVE! « 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » Espada:Fuck. Sandor:Fuck is one of them Saphroneth:Oh, hey, another critical listen. Kiera:Jeez, I'm usin' all my good rolls on init today. Saphroneth:What are they talking about? Kiera:INANE GIBBERISH TO DO WITH MORTALITY OR SOMETHING. NOW SHUT UP AND FIGHT. Flaal:« 1d20+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Initiative Mardak:Same here, kitty sister Kiera:>:| Entomber:Well... You sorta knew he had to be there... but you weren't exactly being stealthy... Which let him prepare for you. « 1d20+10 = 16 + 10 = 26 » Slam on foxy lady! « 1d6+9 = 6 + 9 = 15 » damage. Reflex save if it hits. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 3 + 3 + 0 = 6 » Dex check! Espada:Wall of Blades! « 1d20+13 = 20 + 13 = 33 » counter! Kiera: (( also we can't actually see into the room or anything )) VAE:yeah VAE:same Kiera: (( or see this guy )) VAE:no sight at alll Espada:Espada whips her blade up, easily knocking the attack aside! Aurixsauriv: (( For a minute. )) Aurixsauriv: (( I thought vae was saying night all. )) Entomber:Now everyone else who hasn't rolled Init? Do so. Hyuuint:or set it maybe Aurixsauriv: (( And we were leaving off on pre-combat init. :V )) Aurixsauriv: (( Aren't I silly. )) VAE:hahaha not looking for a night yet Espada:"Ha, you will have to try herder than that!" Espada:*harder Entomber:It... doesn't respond. At all. Espada:Critical counter! Kiera: (( VAE. INITIATIVE. >:| )) Saphroneth:(put it on the token Sandor:« 1d20+3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » Mardak has received initiative.Flaal:"It should just be this one..." >:/ Kiera:"What's that supposed to mean?" Saphroneth:Hmmm. There room for me to blow past down the middle? (Remember, despite token size, I'm "only" on a horse. Flaal:"It means I didn't hear anything else waiting for us in here." Espada:Dude. Entomber: (( You can pass the others. You just can't end sharing a space. )) Saphroneth:Good. Espada:You can move through any ally square. Espada:Just...what Ganti said. :B Saphroneth:Well, this is me on a horse, so I'm checking. Mardak:Sounds like a particularly bad undead brute, and the lack of a reaction to foxy lady? Also a good sign of no intelligence. He plucks out 2 vials of that potion he oh so adores, hands one to the kitty lady, and drinks his own. GM, you know full well what them hide undead potions do. If that this IS intelligent, will 11. Same for Imad. (if I can do anything else, like move 20 ft, tell me) Mardak:*thing not this Mardak:**hide from undead Kiera:I has a potion? VAE:No VAE:u haz a cheezburger Mardak:*you do. Hide from Undead. You be completely undetectable by stupid undeads for 10 mins unless you hit or touch them* Mardak:once you drink it anyways Sandor:Why would I touch them? I'm not a necrophile Mardak:touch spells, or they run into you. Imad:« 1d20+4 = 11 + 4 = 15 » will! Hyuuint:can he still move his 20 ft? Entomber: (( So, are you moving after taking that potion or what? )) Hyuuint:yep Mardak:*Slinks past the undead....any reactions from it?* Entomber:It's head turns to follow you as you enter... the reason it didn't respond to Espada's taunts become's clear enough... Someone's stitched it's lips shut! Mardak:"Aw criminy, it's intelligent. And...sewn up!" *done* Behter-mounted has received initiative.Saphroneth:(Is this an undead, actually - specifically, is it immune to precision damage? Aurixsauriv:"Describe it." Saphroneth:That will affect my roll. Entomber: (( Yes, it's undead. )) Aurixsauriv:"Give me a good enough description, I can give you tactical data." Aurixsauriv:In a modern setting, Sau would be the nerd on the radio, looking things up for you. Behter-mounted:« 1d20+9 = 18 + 9 = 27 » to hit, « 1d8+5 = 4 + 5 = 9 » at Emtomber. Sandor:He's still the nerd, just scalier and radio-less. Behter-mounted:"Right, you... whatever..., eat this with your sewn up mouth!" Mardak:"Big, ugly, stinky, and sewn up lips. Eyeballs bulging out of it's ugly head." Sandor:Think Lupus Erysthematosus style scalier X3 Saphroneth:And that be turn. Aurixsauriv:"A more objective description, please." Espada:"Well, that explains why it didn't respond to me." Aurixsauriv:"Height, level of decay, obvious natural weapons." Behter-mounted:"It's got a sewn up mouth, it can see the little bastard and it still has eyes! Do you want me to ask it?" Entomber: (( It's a shrunken and disfigured humanoid... It's lips are sewn shut, and it's rags are coated with dirt. It's eyes are filled with madness, and it's only obvious weapons are it's hands... )) Kiera has received initiative.Sandor:"Well, I think I know what it'll say." Sandor:"Hmmpmhphm!" Aurixsauriv:"Has it displayed any abnormal abilities for undead?" Aurixsauriv:"A specialization?" Behter-mounted:"We saw it five seconds ago, what do you think?" Sandor:"It seems specialized in being built like a brick shithouse." Kiera:Whups. Okay. Hm. Entomber:If foxy lady hadn't wall of blade's me you'd KNOW what my specilization is. Mardak:"Cor, you can get a good look in a second, this thing is all sorts of dooly crazy, savvy??" Saphroneth:So, clearly miss Amaterasu-lookalike has a shield as secondary weapon. Mardak:That accent of his just got heavier VAE:Ammy wasn't blue Kiera:Might as well get some vague use out of this thing, so draw and fire... not that I expect to hit given it's in melee. XP VAE:Though, counts as the cutest videogame protagonist ever I saw Espada:No, I just have an ability that lets me parry attacks. VAE:until they make one with lynx Kiera:« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 15 = 15 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 8 = 8 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 14 = 14 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 8 = 8 »« critdam2=1d10 = critdam2 = 5 = 5 »« OtherBonus1 = AccBonus = OtherBonus1 = -4 = -4 »« OtherBonus2 = DamBonus = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Shooting Entomber with Flintlock Pistol. BANG! Hit Roll: 15+3+3+-4 = 17. 8+0 = 8 piercing damage if it hits! Saphroneth:Yeah, but this is a quadrupedal sealed canine deity with a f-off big sword. Colour is relatvely minor. Saphroneth:And Ammy with a shield in the second slot can do an instant parry, so... Entomber:Your attack just bounces right off it's supernaturally tough flesh. Espada:I've never played Ookami, so I can't say I know anything about Ammy except what she looks like. Kiera:Eh, done then. Behter-mounted:"It just bounced a bullet... that's not normal." Aurixsauriv:"Excellent." Behter-mounted:"Hey, scaly? You listening to this?" Aurixsauriv:"Of course I am." VAE:pity. I played Okamiden which has Ammy's offspring, and it's awesome Aurixsauriv:"Even your obvious attempts to be unhelpful are actually narrowing things down." Aurixsauriv:"Thank you for that." Behter-mounted:"If I was trying to be unhelpful, I'd speculate on its' parentage." VAE:It was enough to overcome my cuteness DR, and that's /cats Aurixsauriv:"That reminds me, can you tell the race of the undead?" Espada:"We shall see how well its flesh withstands my blade." >:3 Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 20 + 11 + 0 = 31 » Knowledge Arcana check! Sandor:"A tribesman from the Ungo Bungo tribe, clearly." Aurixsauriv:NERD POWERS. Hyuuint:good grief. Aurixsauriv:ACTIVATE. Hyuuint:nom for the night: Hyper Intelligent Aurix GO! Saphroneth:"I'll just cross reference what I know and some guesses, and get the right answer!" Flaal:"Imad, andy sense in hearing what this soul has to say?" Behter-mounted:"Does it have anything to say? It's got a sewn up mouth!" Imad:"Not if it's been exposed to what I think it has!" Sandor:"A sewing needle!." Sandor:"Do I win anything for guessing?" Roland:"An irritated ally" Espada:"And what would that be, Imad?" Imad:"You win me using negative energy to attempt to heal you." Flaal:^:P Imad:"... You weren't listening to the mission breifing, were you?" Behter-mounted:"I skimmed it..." Imad: (( Quick reminder, OOC wise... Brain In a Jar. )) Espada:"I was too!" Sandor:"Nobocd Imad:Arc, Done? Sandor:"Nobody can make a brain golem. Plain out can't be done." Espada:"Oh yeah, the brain thing!" Behter-mounted:"It's very polite for it to wait until the cat lady moves." Imad:"... I will ask for a raise if I get out of this. I really will." Mardak:*them eyes narrow ever so slightly* Roland:@ Sandor:"Raise Dead?" Ganti:Arcalane? Done? Yes? No? Lobster? Kiera:I was done ages ago! Roland has received initiative.Kiera:Right after my attack bounced, even. Roland:@Imad "Do you think you and me can chunk him over the others onto that thing?" Roland:I got nothing, end Sandor has received initiative.Aurixsauriv:"Alright." Imad:"Can't hurt to try..." Aurixsauriv:"It's an entomber, it will bury you, literally, if it lands a melee hit." RAM:Hup, bafroom! Aurixsauriv:"Even dodging its burying ability, it is a melee undead." Sandor:"How come he didn't bury the fox?" Behter-mounted:"The block thing, I think." Sandor:". . . " Sandor:"Bury the fox. Sounds like an euphemism for something, doesn't it?" Saphroneth:A Wizard is never late, nor is he early... unless he's looking over his options (which he has a lot of). Sandor:Regardless, the sorcerer steps forwards. "Out of the way, mentlegen, there'll be fireworks." Once again he closes his eyes and crosses his palms on his chest, then stretches them forth in a fiery release. "BURN!" « 1d20+5 = 3 + 5 = 8 » Ranged Touch attack for « 4d6 = 8 » of roasted undead. Sandor:Or not Ganti:Ayup. Misses entierly. And barely misses the desk of the Abbot. Entomber:Foxy, this is for you... Sandor:"Feathered flying fucks!" Entomber:« 1d20+10 = 7 + 10 = 17 » The... thing... attempts to hit you with it's fist! « 1d6+9 = 2 + 9 = 11 ». If it hits, make a reflex save. Ganti:And as she's in punishing stance, I do believe that hits! Espada:« 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Reflex Entomber:Lucky fox is lucky. Managed to dodge the ground surging up to engulf it. Flaal has received initiative.Flaal:Did it just Spring away? Entomber:Five Foot Step. Flaal:ah Aurixsauriv:"Advisory: Engage at a range of at least five feet." Flaal::B Aurixsauriv:"Melee is to be avoided where possible." Mardak:"Fat lotta good that does me, innit?" Flaal:I should know this, but can I Spring Attack AND do a Flurry of Blows? Flaal::B Saphroneth:Don't think so. Saphroneth:Flurry is a full attack. Saphroneth:So you get at most a 5 foot step. Flaal:alrighty Flaal:Thanks! * Flaal moves for a spring attack Flaal:« 1d20+5+2 = 4 + 5 + 2 = 11 », damage « 2d6 = 9 » Flaal::/ * Flaal springs away Flaal:Done Entomber:Well. You've confirmed the reports of supernaturally tough flesh. That's going to leave a BRUISE. Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Aurixsauriv:"Hmm. I don't believe Espada -has- ranged ability." RAM:Back! Espada:"No, I do not." Espada:"Do not worry about me, though." Aurixsauriv:"Espada, hold still, I shall provide a buff to mitigate the danger." Flaal:Welcome back Roland:((Did you forget to add Imad to the Init again?)) Espada:"I can take whatever this thing can dish out." >:| Aurixsauriv:Sau flips a page, and points the open book at Espada. Aurixsauriv:The diagram lghts up, spins on the page, and flashes. Aurixsauriv:Leaving Espada...blurry at the edges. Saphroneth:Do the 20% miss chance! Aurixsauriv:You are subject to Blur, and gain a 20% miss chance on all attacks aimed at you. Imad:« 1d20+4 = 8 + 4 = 12 » Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Saphroneth:Well, he just did his thing... Espada:"Thank you, Sau." Mardak:Arpad, you are a silly snake, you don't inits :D Espada has received initiative.Imad:« 1d20+8 = 6 + 8 = 14 » Religion! Arpad:I'm the best snake there is. Espada:"Your flesh is strong." Saphroneth:Your meat is good. (Russian translation) Espada:"Let us see if it is strong enough to withstand Ragilronyo." VAE:Your meat is thick would be one. Imad:"... Entombers? ... I don't know much about them beyond what's been said. I don't think I can rebuke them..." Saphroneth:I will defeat you with tongue twisters (confused russian translation) Aurixsauriv:What do you mean your hovercraft is full of eels? Espada:Espada steps around the corner, her blade already blurring through the air! « 1d20+15 = 2 + 15 = 17 » for « 2d8+2d6+1d6+9 = 2 + 12 + 6 + 9 = 29 » damage! Flaal:@Imad "Why's that?" Espada:Fucking why are all my rolls shit tonight?! Entomber:The answer is YES. It's flesh IS that strong. Roland:was about to say that VAE:Do you want to come to my place bouncy bouncy Saphroneth:Hey, you did some devastating ones at the last fight. * Mardak gives a grin....he is plotting.... Espada:"Hmm, it would seem I must step up my game." Espada:I forget, what can we use AP for? Imad:"Look, theres a certain metaphysical weight given to undead and clerics. When we attempt to rebuke them, we're pitting our weight up agianst theirs. And the weight of entombers... is rather potent. More then twice mine." Saphroneth:Wuh-oh. Many HD. Imad:You can add 1d6 to any d20 roll, before the hit/miss has been called. Espada:Ah. Espada:Well then, turn over I guess. Mardak has received initiative.Saphroneth:Well, you rolled a 2 and still did fairly well. Espada:Fucking twos. Saphroneth:Use of AP would most of time be waste. VAE:Bast. Hungarian Phrasebook is like, my favourite MP sketch Hyuuint:so I do not break rules....would it be a 15 tumble or a 25 tumble to go from where Mardak is to BEHIND the beastie? Saphroneth:15 Tumble at one-half speed as part of normal movement, provoking no attacks of opportunity while doing so. Failure means you provoke attacks of opportunity normally. Check separately for each opponent you move past, in the order in which you pass them (player’s choice of order in case of a tie). Each additional enemy after the first adds +2 to the Tumble DC. Hyuuint:with a 20 ft speed I mean Saphroneth:25 Tumble at one-half speed through an area occupied by an enemy (over, under, or around the opponent) as part of normal movement, provoking no attacks of opportunity while doing so. Failure means you stop before entering the enemy-occupied area and provoke an attack of opportunity from that enemy. Check separately for each opponent. Each additional enemy after the first adds +2 to the Tumble DC. Sandor:"Well, duh. It's a muscly zombie and you're a heap of bones." Saphroneth:Depends on if you want to risk going through the sqare. Hyuuint:or is it even possible where he is? Saphroneth:He can, by going R R R U. Saphroneth:Tumble DC is 15. Hyuuint:ok. Hyuuint:Doing that then. Imad:Takes a full speed action to get behind him, I'm afraid. And I have NO idea what you just said. Saphroneth:Oh, yeah, that's true. Saphroneth:Sorry, missed that. You CAN get behind, but no other action that turn. VAE:And the weight of entombers... is rather potent. More then twice mine." VAE:reaction to this Saphroneth:(That is, both move and standard spent as moves) Hyuuint:rolling tumble now for....huh? Oh, that is ok. Saphroneth:R R R U means right-right-right-up. Hyuuint:Flanking and making him in an AoO zone is more important VAE:Remember , Sandor's still not taking Imad particularly seriously Saphroneth:Should be R R R R U, true, but that still is only 20 I think... Mardak:He becomes a little ball of gnome, as he rolls on by his enemies! « 1d20+12 = 3 + 12 = 15 » Mardak:(juuuust barely :D) Saphroneth:Ya da da dah-dah-daa daa daa daa... Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHwHiymSojk * Mardak sees his moment, and sprints towards the massive hunk of undead...before roling JUST under his arms, and getting to the backside of the thing! "Oy, where you think you're goin? Foxy ain't done with you none." And grins. Tactics! Entomber: (( No, wait! You'd have to go THROUGH the entomber to do that. )) Mardak:oh. Hyuuint:gah Saphroneth:No. Saphroneth:He can do it. Hyuuint:well, diagonal corner for now then. Saphroneth:Right, right, right, right-and-up. Saphroneth:Each of those is only one square. RAM:Yeah, you're good. Entomber:He's SMALL. 20 speed. RAM:Even with the diagonal it's still 20 feet. Saphroneth:Still. Saphroneth:The first diagonal square in a turn is 5 feet. RAM:Move and standard for movement, he covers 20 feet. Ganti:Okay, true. I missed that. Saphroneth:So he goes right 15 then right-up five. Hyuuint::D Hyuuint:so he still gets to show tactics! Yay! * Entomber glances at the Gnome, then goes back to glaring at the fox. Behter-mounted has received initiative.Hyuuint:if he does more than a 5 ft step, AoO :D Behter-mounted:« 1d20+9 = 1 + 9 = 10 » to hit, « 1d8+5 = 4 + 5 = 9 » damage. "If it can ouch, it can die." * Espada glares right back. >:| Behter-mounted:"...but not if I miss that badly. Sorry for nearly shaving your tail." Behter-mounted:Turn. Mardak:*ducks down!* "Oi blimey watch them shots!& Espada:"Watch your aim!" >:O Kiera has received initiative.Espada:Ugh, so many shit rolls. Kiera: (( oh dear. isn't that a reflex save? :v )) Hyuuint:shot so bad, the arrow split in two :D Ganti:Yes. Yes it is. Saphroneth:? Espada:I hope we don't lose someone tonight! D: Roland:it is impessive he almost managed to hit 2 targets 10 feet apart with 1 arrow Kiera: (( if you get a 1 on attack, 's a critfail )) Saphroneth:Yeah... what does that mean, is what I'm saying? Saphroneth:Do I have to roll reflex, then? Kiera: (( roll a reflex save to see whether you dropped your bow or not )) Ganti:You Crit Failed that Attack Roll. Save or I filp A coin. Espada:Roll reflex to avoid royally fucking up. Behter-mounted:« 1d20+8 = 7 + 8 = 15 » Ganti:Pass. Barely. Kiera: (( catwrangling, hold on )) Saphroneth:Phew. Good thing I have high Dex. Saphroneth:What would have happened had I failed? Kiera: (( okay, cat wrangled )) Entomber: (( Very good. One under, and you would have... « 1d2 = 1 » )) Entomber: (( Hit espada. )) Kiera:This is probably going to fail horribly. :v Kiera:Also, swift for dodge bonus. ANyway. Saphroneth:Looks like what I said was right, then. And me with precise shot... Entomber: (( Did you move through Espada's space? )) Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 7 = 7 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 11 = 11 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 4 = 4 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 1 = 1 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Entomber. Hit Roll: 7+3+3+0+1 = 14. 4+4+0+1 = 9 slashing damage if it hits! Kiera:lolnope Saphroneth:I think she had the move to take an outside path. Entomber:God, this thing's skin's like Steel. Hyuuint:3 AoO potentially! Roland:it is flanked if that matters Kiera:That path, yes. So no AoO. Kiera:Anyway done. Roland has received initiative.Roland:still nuttin, end Espada:I could have used that seven. >:| Espada:And we could use some help down here, two guys sitting around doing nothing. >:O Sandor has received initiative.Roland:i can flail at it if you want. Espada:I though you had magic and shit! Mardak:I think he is down to just shit Saphroneth:What kind of wiz doesn't have the wiz power of Haste? Aurixsauriv:One who can't cast third level spells yet. Aurixsauriv:And didn't have enough time to use new money on scrolls. Entomber:Given the fact that this thing deals 1/4 your health a hit? you do INDEED need the help. Given it hits 75% of the time? Yeah, you're in bad shape unless you roll much, much, better. Sandor:Let's try again, I guess. Sandor:"Let's try again, I guess." Sandor:For the third time, with a slight feeling of futility, Sandor closes his eyes and crosses his palms on his chest, then stretches them forth in a fiery release. "BURN!" « 1d20+5 = 3 + 5 = 8 » Ranged Touch attack for « 4d6 = 16 » of roasted undead. VAE:haha wat Saphroneth:Hee. Hyuuint:oh good sweet stupid bot VAE:exactly the same attack roll Saphroneth:"Fire bad". Entomber:This thing almost looks sorry for you! Espada:Damn RNG! Sandor:"Holy throne, what the actual fuck happens with that thing." Espada:Stop giving us such shit rolls! Sandor:"It fucking repels magic or something." Saphroneth:This is providing SUCH justification for those Ranger levels... Saphroneth:"I want to study how to fight Undead, so this will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" Imad:Espada? Take « 2d8+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » Heals. Espada:Why thank you! Entomber:You need them. « 1d20+10 = 3 + 10 = 13 » dealing « 1d6+9 = 3 + 9 = 12 » Damage. It hits? Reflex. Hyuuint:oh this should be fun. :D Espada:Ha! Entomber:Well, lucky you. Saphroneth:When was the last roll that hit? Roland:fight of the low rolls. let the flailing begin! Espada:Thank you, armor! Entomber:What, on this thing? 24Ish, I think. Saphroneth:...not what was being asked, but bloody hell. Hyuuint:seriously? Wow. Ganti:So, if anyone can TAKE AoO's on this, go ahead and do so. Saphroneth:Remember, it is now flanked. Espada:I can hit that on a half-decent roll. Espada:Do I get an AoO? Espada:Plz? Saphroneth:Hell, with the flanking you can hit that on a seven. Espada:I don't think so, but worth asking. Kiera:natural attacks generally don't provoke AoOs last I checked Ganti:Hang on, looking up AoO's... Saphroneth:I'm wondering if we should grapple it and my character gets out his folding saw... Saphroneth:Anyone know True Strike? Ganti:Okay, it says unarmed attacks do indeed provoke, but that was a Slam attack, which I think is a natural weapon, not unarmed. Saphroneth:It is. Saphroneth:That said, I have an idea... Saphroneth:I might try and knock it down with a charge. Espada:Durn. Saphroneth:That makes it prone. Espada:Coulda recharged my maneouvers with an AoO. Saphroneth:(I have a quarterstaff - to use like a lance?) Ganti: (( That would take a penalty on attack roll for improvising, but... Sure! Go for it. )) Saphroneth:Actually, my to-hit is 8 with charge with that weapon... Saphroneth:(+8, that is) Espada:Not bad. Espada:It's no 15, but still not bad. :B Saphroneth:With this thing's AC, assuming it's what we threw up on IRC, that's a 13 to hit without the improv mod. Hyuuint:>.> Hyuuint:natural to hit is 8 with sickle Saphroneth:Yeah, I am describing me in a charge. Ganti:Lemme guess, you googled it for metagame? Arcalane:I think the moral lesson of today's sesion is don't throw things at the party that have DR, high AC, and a considerable amount of HP. Because this fight is going to take HOURS. Saphroneth:Not me. Ganti:It has no DR. Hyuuint:yay! Saphroneth:Oh, good. this will only take three hours. Espada:And I need to go to bed in 45 minutes. :B Ganti:Oh, wait. Yes it does. I'm willing to ignore that in favor of expideancy and not giving it more time for it's nasty, nasty, attacks. Arcalane:I wouldn't normally look this stuff up, but I call bullshit, not just because of the RNG being a complete bitch today. :| RAM:I'm working over the weekend. >:| VAE:Ehh Saphroneth:Overrun time... when it is my turn. VAE:the battle is OK Meany:Bullshit has been called. Flaal has received initiative.Meany:Arcalane, expound upon your call of bullshit. VAE:and ;ast week's game took an hour longer Saphroneth:The good thing - that would make it prone, and volnerable to coup de grace, and also standing up causes AOOs. Saphroneth:The bad thing - it's a bloody tricky special action. RAM:Me, I don't mind this battle. VAE:I'm calling meh on whiny party. Combat should be difficult, otherwise it gets boring. RAM:The last few have gon really quick. Saphroneth:True, but... this is a pig to hit. RAM:The only problem is the RNG being a bitch. Ganti:Undead... I think it's immune to Coupe de grace. Flaal:Ganti, can I go the long way around Kiera to avoid an AoO? Saphroneth:Fair enough. It'll still lose 4 from its' AC. Arcalane:press space to set a 'waypoint' when moving. Saphroneth:If I can even do this. VAE:hmm Saphroneth:And if I can knock it prone, then Espada WILL hit on a 2. Ganti:Yes you can. Flaal:Cool VAE:By mechanics of CdG i'd almost be tempted to houserule that if it's prone you can, if I was GM Hyuuint:I just want to successfully hit something, the bigger the better, AND I get to show off Char tactics! If he didn't move this thing could have gotten to a corner so NO flanking XD Flaal:it takes 25 feet, yes? Arcalane:If. But your charge line is probably going to be blocked by Flaal now. VAE:Like, it's more-less "expedient destruction of an enemy that can't do anything about it" VAE:because you can just walk there and cut its fucking head off XD Saphroneth:It actually is part of a move, so I can circle around. Hyuuint:it is * Flaal spring attacks Ganti:Twenty feet. Ganti:If you use diagonals well. Ganti:Which I'll assume you do. Saphroneth:I have a mount with move of 50, I'm fine. Flaal:« 1d20+5+2+2 = 14 + 5 + 2 + 2 = 23 », damage « 2d6 = 8 » Saphroneth:Ooh, that may be a hit. Ganti:That hits! Saphroneth:At last! Hyuuint:FINALLY! :D * Flaal springs back to where he came (20+20) Hyuuint:only takes 1 damage :P *brickd* Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wod-MudLNPA Flaal:Done Aurixsauriv has received initiative.Flaal:Is my quarterstaff still in one piece? :B Ganti:Yeah. Flaal:yay! Ganti:As that was an 'armed' unarmed strike. Saphroneth:It takes a Sunder to damage weapons, I think - you're assumed to pull the blow enough to not break the weapon. Ganti:I think. VAE:Draken, DR 5. It takes 4 Ganti:Pretty sure quarterstaves don't do 2d6. VAE:er 3 Hyuuint:was said for humor Roland:unless you attack something acidic, then shit goes south fast for melee weapons VAE:. . . Maybe it's a half staff Ganti:I'm entierly willing to ignore that and say it was a poorly made entomber. VAE:eh, encounter isn't bad VAE:our luck is Saphroneth:He couldn't get the material. Meany:Mkay. RAM:What VAE said. VAE:I mean, suppose I didn't miss horribly twice, the fuck would be 24 HP lighter - about half of its life RAM:It's a good encounter. Hyuuint:baaaaaaad luck XD RAM:We're just having shit luck. Aurixsauriv:Drawing crossbow as part of a move action. Aurixsauriv:Shunt! Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+6+mod = 16 + 6 + 0 = 22 » Pew! Crossbow bolt coming at you for « 1d6 = 2 » damage! Behter-mounted:is a cross bowman Aurixsauriv:Durn. Saphroneth:Well, that IS a hit, I think. Arcalane:I think all that did was piss it off. VAE:hahaha VAE:except DR Aurixsauriv:But it doesn't overcome dr. Saphroneth:I think GM said we were ignoring the DR. Arcalane:except he keeps saying he's waived that or something :v Hyuuint:I thought he just said he was ignoring DR Ganti:Yeah, I was thinking that you lot were chewing up those other encounters way to fast, so I tried to toss something a bit more... potent, at you. Saphroneth:And then we blew all our spells on attack rolls of three. VAE:And that's admirable Hyuuint:And fry, you had that brain thing. VAE:just . .. my luck sucks, and so does everyone else's Ganti:Well, up until people said that the DR wasn't too bad. Vote. DR or no DR? VAE:DR. Saphroneth:Abstain. VAE:Let's do it the proper way Roland:abstain Arcalane:reminder for those who missed it in IRC- "Entomber, 8d12 HD (avg 52hp), AC 21 (+11 nat), touch 10, FF 21. DR5/silver, darkvision, undead traits." VAE:Think of the damage output Espada has. Saphroneth:Why did I not pack alchemical silver? I have bloody signal torches in here... VAE:it is an appropriate encounter Arcalane:yes, now think of the damage output the rest of us have Hyuuint:might as well properize it Arcalane:what's the point if it's nullifying half of our output and barely denting hers? Sandor:Hell,why didn't I? I'm a friggin' chem factory worker! Roland:I don't think we can use its weakness as none of us knows about it IC anyway Saphroneth:Half, hell. Currently, Meany's character can do 1 damage to it on a 6. Espada:Well, that's what I'm made for. Espada:Overwhelming damage. Ganti:Magic bypasses it entierly. Not MY fault the mage people have been rolling crap. Hyuuint:the tomi of the group VAE:But . . . that's a problem of in-party balance, not of the encounter. Regardless it'll go better with time Saphroneth:True. VAE:Now VAE:let's stop arguing VAE:and fucking kill it VAE:because we're wasting *more* time Hyuuint:Espada has work to do RAM:30 minutes until bed time for me. Espada has received initiative.Saphroneth:Right. Espada's turn. Now, you'll hit this on a... 4, thanks to the flanking. Ganti:Make that attack. VAE:see her roll a 3 Espada:Well. Arcalane:I'd say don't jinx it but the RNG's being a bitch as-is. XP Espada:Espada swings Ragilronyo, and the keen of eye can see her fur stiffen and harden. « 1d20+15 = 9 + 15 = 24 » for « 2d8+1d6+9 = 8 + 2 + 9 = 19 » damage! If it hits, Espada gains DR 5/Adamantine for one round! Espada:+2 for flanking? Saphroneth:And the good thing about that is, she'll ignore other DR/material. VAE:does it mean she also breaches DR below ada? VAE:yeah Saphroneth:Yes. But that's a hit anyway. Saphroneth:It's AC 21. Ganti:Okay! That's a solid hit. Saphroneth:Is there "Total Bastard Stance"? Espada:And that's the last of my offensive maneouvers. Ganti:And most of the damage was done. So it's now displaying visible damage. Done? Espada:Yep, done! Arcalane:That's used by Killer GMs, Saph. :p Espada:If you can knock it over, that would be swesome. Mardak has received initiative.Espada:I can recharge my maneouvers on an AoO. Saphroneth:Total Bastard Stance - all stats go to very high, saves are very high, and AC is attack-roll+1 VAE:hah * Mardak shifts a little in his so-called stance, before slashing out at the thing with his sickle « 1d20+8+2 = 16 + 8 + 2 = 26 », aiming right for the back of the knees! « 1d4+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » Saphroneth:...so sad. Hyuuint:yyyyyeah. Saphroneth:It's a hit, but... "negative, it didn't go in..." Ganti:Welp. You hit it. But that things skin IS steel. Behter-mounted has received initiative.Hyuuint:even at the fleshier bits of the knees? Saphroneth:Chaaarge Hyuuint:Funny thing. Roland:RNG is entering its 2nd phase, Troll mode. Hyuuint:Wizard: STAY AWAY FROM IT! Hyuuint:Rest of party: PINATA! Behter-mounted:So, strength check, I think it is supposed to be..? Behter-mounted:(for an overrun) Arcalane:Try not to trip over your own horse. Behter-mounted:And can I get a bonus from the horse? Arcalane:"Since you begin the overrun by moving into the defender’s space, you provoke an attack of opportunity from the defender." Entomber:As this is an Overrunn... You get « 1d20+10 = 3 + 10 = 13 » Slam « 1d6+9 = 2 + 9 = 11 ». Make a Reflex. Behter-mounted:Miss! Entomber:Nope. RNG has decided to be merficul. Arcalane:"If you attempt an overrun while mounted, your mount makes the Strength check to determine the success or failure of the overrun attack (and applies its size modifier, rather than yours)." Behter-mounted:Does it get a stab mod for being quadrupedal? Behter-mounted:« 1d20+6 = 8 + 6 = 14 » if not. VAE:owch Behter-mounted:Right, now the Entomber has to make an opposed Str check. Entomber:« 1d20+6 = 9 + 6 = 15 » Saphroneth:SO close. Ganti:Looks like it stays on it's feet. Hyuuint:Oh for sweet frigging.... VAE:applies its size modifier. Does it mean it has a str of 14? VAE:(horse) Roland:MAXIMUM TROLL Saphroneth:Yep. Saphroneth:And, does the horse get a stability bonus for being four legged? * VAE sigh. Would have guessed more VAE:Bast, the RNG hates us tonight Saphroneth:I mean, it weighs a good few hundred pounds... Arcalane:"The defender gets a +4 bonus on his check if he has more than two legs or is otherwise more stable than a normal humanoid (such as a dwarf). If you win, you knock the defender prone. If you lose, the defender may immediately react and make a Strength check opposed by your Dexterity or Strength check (including the size modifiers noted above, but no other modifiers) to try to knock you prone." VAE:. . . Bast. Defender gets a +4 bonus? Saphroneth:IF two or more legs. Arcalane:Read more than just the first five words. VAE:ohh * VAE fail Saphroneth:Right, so does that mean a second opposed check? * VAE almost wanted to plead Bast to send a regiment of assault cats help us Saphroneth:(If this horse gets knocked over, I'm trying that again next turn.... with a new horse... after rolling a dismount.) Ganti:Nope. You just have to back up. VAE:hahaha VAE:Disposable horses Saphroneth:Yep. VAE:It's so friggin hillarious Saphroneth:Okay, that didn't work... do I still have a standard action? Ganti:No. Overrun IS a standard. Saphroneth:Right. Saphroneth:Turn, then. Kiera has received initiative.Kiera:XP Espada:Huh, you coulda used an AP there, couldn't you've? Kiera:« StrDamBonus = floor(StrMod*1.5) = StrDamBonus = floor(3 * 1.5) = 4 »« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 20 = 20 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 20 = 20 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 9 = 9 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 9 = 9 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 2 = 2 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Two-hand swinging BFS at Entomber. Hit Roll: 20+3+3+2+1 = 29. CRIT THREAT! 9+4+0+1 = 14 slashing damage if it hits! (Crit Confirm? : 20+3+3+2+1 = 29) / (Crit Damage: 9+4+0+1 = 14) (Total Damage: 14 + 14 = 28! slashing damage! Kiera:fuck me it worked Hyuuint:...wow. Aurixsauriv:Alright. VAE:wow Aurixsauriv:But you're so moody. :V Hyuuint:figures Hyuuint:it's crit immune Arcalane:-*- Arcalane is not a superstitious person, but what the hell. Fingers crossed... XP Roland:MAXIMUM. TROLL. Hyuuint:and there is 2 20s rolled in a row VAE:Actually VAE:normally VAE:that'd prompt a third roll Saphroneth:SO wish it was biological... VAE:for instant death Saphroneth:Yeah, Instant Death. Saphroneth:Ah well. VAE:Except the piece of shit is dead already Saphroneth:Well, it is UNdead. Saphroneth:Would that REdead it? VAE:hahaa VAE:like refried beans Saphroneth:Anyway. Roland, I think? If that's turn. Ganti:So, Crit Immune... means it takes the 14... -5... Nine. Saphroneth:Kinda sad, really. Roland has received initiative.Roland:next Sandor has received initiative.VAE:reminds me of the time two guys rolled 20s on initiative, after each other in akellon Behter-mounted:"Come the bloody hell over here, cape-guy! You can make yourself useful and poke it with a stick or something!" Roland:might go fast if you just take me out of the init rotation Arcalane:Damn you undead traits. Sandor:"I suppose we're back to the basics. Pew pew!" « 1d4+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » « 1d4+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » with finger-shot magic missile again. Espada:... Roland:i do believe magic ignores DR VAE:No DR remember VAE:yep VAE:or rather VAE:it ignores DR below DR/magic and including VAE:silver is that Arcalane:Yeah, DR only applies vs physical and natural attacks. Energy and magic bypass it, regardless of type. Arcalane:Enhancement bonuses do not. VAE:not regardless. There's say , DR/- which isn't even by magic Mardak:"Cor this thing is ticking me off!" Imad:"Hmph. Now, let's see if I can do this PROPERLY." « 1d20+6+ = 14 + 6 = 20 » Ranged Melee touch atack Cure Moderate Wounds Dealing « 2d8+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » Damage. Arcalane:"When a damage reduction entry has a dash (–) after the slash, no weapon negates the damage reduction (Ex). " VAE:or DR/good , which also isn't done away with magic, IIRC Saphroneth:Damage Reduction A creature with this special quality ignores damage from most weapons and natural attacks. Wounds heal immediately, or the weapon bounces off harmlessly (in either case, the opponent knows the attack was ineffective). The creature takes normal damage from energy attacks (even nonmagical ones), spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. A certain kind of weapon can sometimes damage the creature normally, as noted below. VAE:hmm VAE:interesting. I thought there's types of DR that outdo even magic VAE:as in, spellcast. Imad:Well, Imad fried it... decently. Arcalane:But DR /silver will reduce even a hit from an adamantine+1 sword. VAE:2d8+3 coming out as 6 . ouch VAE:. . . Arc, don't think so Saphroneth:Some monsters are vulnerable to certain materials, such as alchemical silver, adamantine, or cold iron. Attacks from weapons that are not made of the correct material have their damage reduced, even if the weapon has an enhancement bonus. VAE:Hmm.. . Saphroneth:It WAS different in 3.0. VAE:Now that's even more different from what I knew it to work like Espada:Can we please just continue along? Entomber:Espada? « 1d20+10 = 8 + 10 = 18 » dealing « 1d6+9 = 4 + 9 = 13 » damage. It hit? Reflex save. Saphroneth:That's the cause for confusion, I think. Now, keep going! Espada:I have 15 minutes before bed. Arcalane:Yes. Let's move DR talk to IRC. :v Entomber:Espada... Reflex reflex reflex. Espada:DR 5 reduces the damage. Entomber:REFLEX. Espada:« 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Reflex! Roland:ouch Espada:Gah. Mardak:............... Saphroneth:Uh-oh... Espada:Fucking RNG. Roland:sooo Espada:WAIT! Saphroneth:Anyone know how to dig? Espada:20% miss chance! Espada:I'm blurred! Saphroneth:Aha! Hyuuint:oh right Saphroneth:Here's hoping... Entomber:« 1d100 = 24 » You want me to roll High. Entomber:Nope. Espada:With how the RNG is, I doubted it would work anyway. Saphroneth:Tails sticking out of the ground. Roland:so, we whittle at the thing now. Entomber:The earth SURGES around espada, and drags her under, leaving a visable crevace. Behter-mounted:"Oh, balls. Anyone know how to dig?" Flaal has received initiative.Espada:"FUCK!" Espada:What's it to get out? Saphroneth:Str check, I assume. Espada:Pfft. Ganti:Make a Fortsave. Can't beleive I forgot that... That's not to get out, that's to prevent suffocation. Espada:« 1d20+6 = 15 + 6 = 21 » Fort save. Arcalane:It's treated as a grapple check of 20. You need to break a pin, then a grapple. Ganti:You're fine. Arcalane:Then you're free to stand from prone. Saphroneth:I still think there are some tails sticking out of the ground... and some muffled curses. Ganti:Now, Sul, the dirt's loose, you could spend a round clearing it away, or you could go after the entomber. Espada:Bah, of course it's some ridiculously long, complex thing. Sandor:"Not me. . . she's a fox though, should be the expert, no?" Roland:would it help is multiple people did the digging? Flaal:Is the digging based on strength? Espada:What is it to break a pin? Str, or attack? Saphroneth:Opposed grapple. Entomber:No, it's just a flat full round. Espada:That doesn't help. Saphroneth:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/specialAttacks.htm Entomber:That's for the digging. Saphroneth:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/specialAttacks.htm#grapple Saphroneth:Good luck, you have invoked the Grapple rules. Saphroneth:They will find us in here in a month's time, still reading. RAM:Well, this effectively screws me over. RAM:I have ten minutes. * Flaal moves to unleash a flurry of blows Entomber: (( I'm afraid you can only attack once... )) Entomber:But roll that attack. Espada:Or you could help dig me out. Roland:I'll dig you out Flaal:wait, why not? Roland:I can't help in the fight anyway Hyuuint:10 ft step Espada:Since I'm the real damage dealer here. Flaal:Could I change my mind and make it a spring attack instead? Flaal:or no dice? Saphroneth:Aurix should dig Espada out. Flaal:« 1d20+5+2 = 18 + 5 + 2 = 25 », damage « 2d6 = 6 » Entomber:Flurry of blows takes a full round action, which means you can't do more then a five foot step. You're... rather beyond that. Saphroneth:He goes before her, and he has no real options. Flaal:AH Flaal:can I make it a spring attack instead? Entomber:And that did it! The entomber crumbles to dust when your strike lands... Saphroneth:Wait, what? Flaal:xu Espada:Aww, I wanted to kill it. Mardak:"Wait...what??" Aurixsauriv:Dafuq. Espada:"What? What happened?!" Saphroneth:I didn't realize we did anything LIKe that much damage. * Flaal exhales Aurixsauriv:Where did the init list go? Flaal:(( :P )) Saphroneth:Especially if he's not got Ki strike yet. * Mardak hops over, and starts digging out the foxy lady! VAE:hahah Saphroneth:I mean, if so, that was 1 damage... VAE:1 HP Ganti:Yes he does... I think he does, anyway. Flaal:I do VAE:Reminds me of Miron's minor CMoA Mardak:*dig dig dig dig* Flaal:dig dig dig! Aurixsauriv:Dig dig dig! Espada:Espada takes a big breath as she breaks the surface. Kiera: (( monk, 4th, ki strike (magic). mhm. )) Mardak:"Hi there." Behter-mounted:"Bloody hell, I hate undead now." Espada:"Ah, thank you. Freaking Entomber." Kiera:"That was... unpleasant." :T VAE:He ran through a zombie minotaur's threatened space, critted him with a Cure Serious Wounds and it crumbled to dust Imad:"We're only that bad when you fight us." VAE:. . . it was on 1 HP Mardak:"Welcome miss foxy. Hate them meself." Behter-mounted:"And you didn't do much, bloody horse. You must weigh more than it did, and you couldn't even knock it over?2 Sandor:"What the fuck . . . that thing is made of mithral, or what? First time that sort of fire didn't hit." Mardak:*Brushes rubble off the fur* Espada:"Most undead are rather decent." Espada:"Especially those that follow Bran" Sandor:"Yeah, right." Espada:Groom groom groom ugh my fur is such a mess! D: Ganti:So, as it's late, I'm goign to have to ask for Noms so we can let Rammy go to bed. Behter-mounted:"Seriously, I've driven arrows through plate armour with less force. This is just unfair." Kiera:"Probably best if we rest up before continuing on..." she muses. What a mess that was. :x Hyuuint:Aux: Super Brain!; Hey, what' Sandor:"What'll you tell next, that most dire rats just want to bring friends for dinner?" Behter-mounted:Hmmm... "must find everything" Mardak searching for about an hour in one room... Behter-mounted:Repeated 20s on Knowledge from the Kobold. Espada:"Oh enough of your damn prejudice. What the hell do you know about undead?" Sandor:"Rest . . . . in this place?" Sandor:"Sounds like a fancy name for a suicide pact." Behter-mounted:The massive number of 20s for init... Behter-mounted:Sandor: "pew pew" Imad:"Or we could close the door and let me guard you." Espada:"That's not a bad idea." Sandor:"What do I know about undead? A lot more than I'd like to, clearly. . . . " Espada:... Sandor:"Him. Guard." Espada:Do I have to sleep? :. Sandor:"Like I'm taking that chance." Behter-mounted:Imad, for the Rebuke that won the first fight. Roland:"You can fight sleep deprived then." Espada:"Yet clearly not nearly enough." Hyuuint:Aux: Super Brain!; Hey, what's it look like? Espada: Angst in a sorta good way Sandor: Magical Fop Flop; Punmaster Behter: Horse Hater; I got better angst Kiera: Potion get; What a party Imad: We are decent sometimes; I want a Raise Roland: What the bloody hell can I do??? Flaal: Magic Fist! Behter-mounted:Everyone for getting jammed up in the corridor. VAE:Honourable nom for Kiera VAE:Almost instant kill if it had a blood system Ganti:Again, Noms. Focus, people. Behter-mounted:Espada and the "carving the wall"... very evocative. VAE:Nom on Behter - disposable horses Aurixsauriv:"Then sleep outside, go back to the ship, or continue onward." VAE:Nom on Imad - I want a raise, seconded RAM:Sorry, too tired to think straight. Aurixsauriv:"The group is looking to rest, and I have no stance on the topic either way." RAM:Umm... Sandor:"Fine. Arpad, you're on guard." Aurixsauriv: (( Combat is not nom-able. )) Aurixsauriv: (( I think. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Hmm. )) Hyuuint:thank goodness there are no anti-noms. Arpad:Sure, take it out on the snake again. Aurixsauriv: (( kiera for alone among a sea of vapids. )) Hyuuint:So many for the 20s on checks :P Imad:I know Someone who's getting smited when Samara shows up~ Hyuuint:also, what exp did we gain in these fights? Espada:I'll help! Hyuuint:(I forget if we got something from the rats) Aurixsauriv: (( Sandor for Dumbing Down. )) Ganti:Rolls aren't nomable. VAE:and seconding Behter and Espada for angst Arcalane:We got something from the rats already, yes. Behter-mounted:Half tempted to nom the RNG for trolling us... Flaal:Mardak for flanking, Espada for Tanking, Imad for repelling, Behter for charging Behter-mounted:And the 1 damage that killed the thing. VAE:Still, an amusing session VAE:This game *is* getting a lot better with time Arcalane:I got nothin' that ain't been said already. Again. XP RAM:^ What he said. RAM:So, that all? RAM:Because I need to bed. Saphroneth:Sorry if I failed to react to things, I was looking over the session. Hyuuint:all I can remember.... VAE:Ето все Ganti:Okay, you lot get ... Oh, 700 XP for nasty, nasty, fight. * RAM demands Expz and nums! Arcalane:It would be 700. VAE:Ето всё * VAE had to fix his grammar Arcalane:When I'm at 5,220/6,000 :P Saphroneth:Pity rolls aren't nommable. I would consider them usable for silly timing. (e.g. the way everyone reacted super-fast) Ganti:This sessions Noms: Sau:1 Roland: 1 Kiera: 1 Espada: 3 Sandor: 2 Flaal: 2 Mardak: 1 Bether: 3 Blair: Imad: 2 Flaal:Sleep Well, RAM Saphroneth:Yeah, night. Arcalane:(rest of you are at 8,220. well, 8,920 now.) Roland:just curious. how much XP were the wolves worth? Hyuuint:what of the....yeah that VAE:wait how. Isn't Sandor at 7200? Arcalane:LA buyoff. VAE:He joined as level 4 after all Saphroneth:Everyone goes up in XP at the same time. VAE:so . . level 4 exp plus whatever was .. ah. So not Akellon way Saphroneth:So you started with extra XP like everyone else did. Saphroneth:So we're all 80 from ding. VAE:hee Ganti:Aye. Everyone starts with the same EXP as the party. Makes it easyer for the bookkeeping. VAE:Isn't next level feats again, or is that 6th Arcalane:6th. RAM:1080 from ding. Hyuuint:80? Ganti:That's sixth. VAE:ah well. A little more wait then Hyuuint:isn't next level 10k, not 9k? Saphroneth:Well, this fight gave me a terriffic reason to cross-class into Ranger... specifically, the "Favoured Enemy - Undead". VAE:Still wouldn't help squat with unead RAM:10000 for level 5, yes. Saphroneth:Oh, derp. RAM:Anyway. * Arcalane was hoping to level off that but oh well :v RAM:Bed! Saphroneth:Bai. Hyuuint:night. Roland:night everyone Ganti:Yeah, I'm goigng to say ...280 for the wolves. * RAM collapses into bed. Sooo tired. Ganti:Night. Saphroneth:Ooh, that means someone levels? VAE:Night then. RAM:9200. Roland:ontop of the 700 or they were 280 of the 700? Ganti:On top of the 700. Ganti:700 was pure entomber being nasty. Hyuuint:POWAH UP Kiera:Before I forget, then. Kiera:« 1d10+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » HP! Ganti:Not bad.jph. Ganti:*jpg. VAE:kitty gained a level! Meany:Ta. Meany is disconnected. Hyuuint:closin here too Roland:night Flaal:goodnigth Flaal:all Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Hyuuint:was fun, is getting cooler by the game Kiera:updatin' saves and whatnot. Hyuuint is disconnected. Ganti:Glad to be doing something right. Kiera:ability point intoooooo... um. Flaal:Seconded on praise :) VAE:yep VAE:Ganti is evolving into a GM-Ganti Kiera:str, dex, and cha are all odd-numbers. 17/17/19 respectively. hm. Ganti:I'd go with Str of Dex for swashbuckler, but that's just me. Kiera:Dex. Ganti:Okay, campaign saved, attempts at showing tech more obviously put off until later... see you in IRC. Ganti is disconnected. Flaal:Peace all Flaal:good playing :) Sulucamas is disconnected. Arcalane is disconnected. VAE:Taking this DOWN You have disconnected. Category:Page